Amber Alert
by emma.mg.9
Summary: Amber Alert: A message sent out when a child is kidnapped. It was a lazy night at the café when everyone gets the message, but they think nothing of it...until a very frantic Éponine bursts into the Musain, her usual cheeky brother absent from her side. Will they be able to save their youngest member in time? And what secrets will be unearthed on the way? Rated T for Thénardier
1. The Alert

**Hello My Lovelies! I know it's been a while, especially since I've said a ****_Finding Home _****epilogue might be in the works (still a possibility! PM me ideas? possibly a Thénardier redemption?) Anyhoo, this idea came up when an Amber Alert with the same context (actual father taking the child back) and I thought... Thénardier? So here I present you chapter 1 in ****_Amber Alert!_**

**__The ships are all the same as in my last story so: Combeferre/Éponine, Enjolras/Grantaire, Joly/Bousett/Musichetta, Cosette/Marius, Feuilly/Azelma and, Courfeyac/Jehan and the Bahorel... well he gets love don't worry ;) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any Les Mis, it's all Victor... But good news... No warnings! (for this chapter anyway...) **

_Chapter 1: The__ Alert_

It was another quiet night in the café. The boys occupied their usual couches, each lost in their own activities. Enjolras was hunched over his laptop, furiously typing away at his latest speech for his latest cause. Grantaire sat next to him, sketchpad open and eyes trailing every inch of his marble god as the pencil drifted across the page. Courfeyrac rolled over in a fit of laughter as he, Feuilly, and Bahorel played a fairly pathetic game of go fish. Jehan looked on lovingly, scribbling his latest poem about his favorite muse. Joly was lost in a book on medicine; Bousset in a book on chance and luck and Musichetta was sprawled between them, head on Joly's shoulder and feet in Bousset's lap. Marius and Cossette sat quietly in a corner, too wrapped up in each other to notice the world. Combeferre sat in the big arm chair that faced the door, a beaten up copy of _Plato's Republic _open in his lap, his eyes trained to the door every so often to see when his beautiful girlfriend would arrive, her ever energetic seven year old brother in tow. The clock ticked on and the group hardly noticed their phones buzz simultaneously. Feuilly checked his briefly between rounds, blinking several times to see the message.

"Guys, what's an Amber alert?" He questioned, squinting to read the many words that flooded his screen.

"It's a message they send out when a child is kidnapped, why?" Enjolras questioned, looking up from his work for the first time in nearly an hour.

"I just got one," he replied, glancing at his phone once more. "And it looks like this kid disappeared not far from here."

Bahorel leaned over to check his own phone. "I got the same message, says the kid was taken from their foster family or guardian by their actual father." The thought hadn't hit them yet, they simply returned to their activities, but the night took a dramatic twist when the café door burst open. The glass door slammed against the wooden windowsill so forcefully, it actually cracked. Musichetta rose to accuse the incomer of wrecking her shop, but she froze when she realized who it was.

"Ponine?" Combeferre's head shot up and he saw his girlfriend stagger into the establishment; face flushed, clothes torn, and tears racing from her eyes. He met her in two strides and enveloped her into a hug.

"My God Ép, what the hell happened."

The group had moved to surround the couple; Jehan's nails digging into Courfeyrac's shirt when he realized Éponine was crying, sobbing in fact. Their resident spitfire _never_ cried.

"Who hurt you?" Combeferre growled, wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumbs, his eyes further scanning every inch of her. He growled at the bright red mark on her cheek, a mark from someone slapping her.

"H-he, Gav, guh-gone." She choked out between sobs, falling into Combeferre's open arms, soaking his shirt with years of unspent tears.

At the mention of Gavroche's name, Courfeyrac and Grantaire stepped up, brows furrowed with worry, eyes pleading for more information.

"_Merde_!" Enjolras exclaimed, pulling out his phone and scanning the recent message they'd all received. He moved to Combeferre's side and began to rub Éponine's back, whispering soothing words to her, all the while fighting off complete fury at his sudden realization.

"Apollo," Grantaire began, staring confusedly at his boyfriend. "What. The. Hell?"

"It's the Amber alert." He said solemnly, head bowed and stepped away from Combeferre, realization spread across his features as he pulled Éponine closer.

"What's that got to do with any… _no?_"


	2. Storytime

**Lovelies! Here is chapter 2, because I am SO nice! And it's a long one! I'd love to hear feedback on what you guys think so far so leave a comment/review! **

**Warning: As warned...it's getting darker and you can blame Mr. Victor Hugo because these are his characters and ****_he's _****the one who wrote a story literally called The Miserables... **

**Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 2:_ Storytime

"What's that got to do with any… _no?_"

Courfeyrac paled and Grantaire's face swelled with anger. Combeferre led Éponine to the couch and Musichetta slid a steaming cup of tea in front of her. It took nearly ten minutes for her sobs to die down. She was still hiccupping when Combeferre, who had her perched on his lap, arms wrapped around her as if they'd shield her from the world's horrors, broke the ice.

"Ponine, what happened?"

The silence hung around the room, dragging on for possibly an eternity before Éponine began her tale.

"I left the shop at quarter to four as usual and walked the three blocks to Gav's school to pick him up. I got there and went to the door where his class is let out and I gave my name and waited for Gav to bound out of the doors, as he always does." She drew in a shaky breath as Combeferre pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "I waited for about ten minutes before I started to get frustrated, Gav is _never _late to come out when he _knows_ we'll be coming right to the _Musain _for a meeting. So I went into the school to find his class and his teacher, spotting me, gave me a funny look. 'Éponine? Gavroche was picked up a half hour ago, his father came to get him.'" Joly spit out his drink, showering the ever '-lucky' Bousset with his mocha frappe. The other boys glared at him before turning back to Éponine for the rest.

"Well, I was fine for a moment because I thought she meant you." She nodded towards Combeferre, who blushed slightly. He often picked up the young boy whose official residence since the adoption was his and Éponine's apartment. "But then I realized she knew Gav's set up and I asked her if she saw the man. She nodded, saying it was an older man with graying orange hair. I ran from the school then, straight to Gorbeau." She was taking uneven shallow breaths now, eye's dilating in fear. "Before I could even get to the building, Montparnasse," Combeferre's face turned beet red, "came out of no where. He started taunting me, t-told me they had Gav and if I ev-ever wanted to see him ag-gain I had to go back or, give Montparnasse," She stopped there, her petit frame shaking with sobs, Combeferre taking her into his arms, his anger slowly rising when he realized what could have happened to her tonight, and what's worse, what could be happening to Gavroche.

"He started to come onto me then," her hand absentmindedly flew to her stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by Musichetta, but she brushed it off as Éponine continued her story. "And I fought, kicked him where it hurt, but as I ran he yelled after me. 'He's gonna get it Ninny if you don't give us what we want.' They have Gav! That rat Bastard has my baby brother and I-I, I ran like a coward." Her bottom lip trembled slightly, before surrendering to another bout of tears.

The boys were frozen for a moment; overwhelmed with the information that not only was Éponine nearly assaulted, but their youngest member was kidnapped.

"Gav can't handle what I've been through." She wept, burying her head into Combeferre's shoulder, but her arms still protectively folded across her abdomen.

"Ponine, you are _no _coward," " Feuilly burst out, startling the once (and rarely) silent group. "Let's establish that first and foremost. And secondly, there is no way in hell, and I hope everyone's behind me on this, that you should have or will have to in the future face him, or any of them, alone." His statement was met with brisk nods and grunts of agreeance. Feuily's words drained the color in her face as she curled deeper into Combeferre's arms. They all remembered when not only her home life was exposed, but also how Gav was first introduced and ultimately adopted into the group.

_It was a bright April Saturday of their senior year. The infamous members of Les Amis D'Abassie were sprawled around their usual table at the local café. (The Musain, their permanent residence as coined by Musichetta, was not discovered until a very drunken adventure through university campus during fall of their freshman year, but that is a whole different story.) The group was still in its infancy, Enjolras only getting warnings from the cops about their protests, but they were strengthening none the less. _

_ It was on this Saturday that a very disheveled Éponine entered the café, a sleeping two year old attached to her hip. It had been four years since she met the group who would become 'her boys', but only two and half that she'd really been absorbed into their group, originally only trailing Marius before realizing the meetings and the members were quite interesting. _

_ Sweeping to the back tables, she caught the attention of the boys there, Courfeyac, Grantaire, Enjolras, Joly, and Combeferre, each lost in their own work until the harsh clinks of Éponine's combat boots dragged them into reality. _

_ "Ponine, who've you got there?" Courfeyac questioned, moving to rub the little one's back; he'd always had a soft spot for kids. _

_ "Courf, you've met him before," Éponine sighed, shifting the boy out of her arms and onto the table. "This is Gavroche, my little brother."_

_ "Oh! Little Gav! How could I forget? He stole my sunglasses at the last rally; he looked much cooler in them, right kidd… Ponine, what happened to him?" Courfeyac breathed, slowly taking in the boy's face; his right eye was purple and quite swollen, above it was a long gash that was crusted with dried blood. Upon seeing this, Joly sprang into action, reaching for his always-handy first aid kit and barking out instructions for the rest of them to follow. _

_ "Ép, what happened?" Enjolras questioned, cautiously taking her slightly nervous appearance. _

_ "He tripped down the stairs," She whispered, not meeting any of the boys' eyes. "I was coming here anyway and knew Joly could check him out, plus he hasn't stopped talking about you Fey." She smiled softly, watching Courfeyac beam at this. As if on cue Gavroche blinked several times, taking in his surroundings before smiling. "Coof!" reaching out for the boy, Courfeyac bent down and allowed Gavroche to wrap his tiny arms around his neck. _

_ "Can you lot watch him for a bit?" Éponine asked, once again nervous. _

_ "Of course, but where are you going?" Combeferre questioned, suddenly worried about her safety. _

_ "Just have an errand to run, I'll be back before you know it. Bye Roche, love you." _

_ "Luv eu Pony." The toddler babbled, waving his sticky fingers at her retreating form. _

_ "Taire," Éponine barked, causing the artist to jump. "No drinks near my brother, got it? Or you risk castration." The artist gulped but nodded as the rest broke into lively laughter. _

_ The rest of the evening passed happily, Gavroche slowly becoming a member of the group as each of them in turn were slowly being wrapped around his finger. He stayed in either Courfeyac's or (much to everyone's surprise) Grantaire's arms the entire night before falling asleep in Grantaire's lap. The night's festivities came to an end when a rather frantic young girl burst into the café, tears streaming down her face and a large gash across her cheek. _

_ "Please, you must come help my sister." The girl, who couldn't have been older than ten wept. _

_ "Do we know your sister?" Bousset questioned, trying to place the oddly familiar face._

_ Before she could answer, Gavroche stirred, blinking sleepily he saw the newcomer, "Zela!" He babbled happily, reaching out his stubby fingers for a hug. The boys froze, realizing whose sister this girl was. _

_ "What happened?" Enjolras questioned, reaching the girl. _

_ "Papa was already upset, that's why Ponine took Gav away, after he'd lashed out at him." Courfeyac actually growled, learning of the true nature of Gavroche's bruises. "But then he found her acceptance letter to the university and he simply snapped." _

_ "Show us where she is, we can help her." Bahorel leapt up, followed by the rest of the boys and together, they went to the Thénardier residence to save their girl. _

_ It was a night they tried to forget, finding Éponine in a pool of her own blood, but luckily not too late. Once stitched up and healed, the boys successfully removed the Thénardier siblings from their home, with Éponine at uni, Azelma at boarding school and after years of paperwork and fighting, Gav with them as le première enfant d'Abassie _

"That," Combeferre growled, pulling Éponine tightly into his embrace, "will _never_ happen again."

"Then what are we waiting for? We've got to get Gav out of there!" Jehan cried, pulling his boyfriend to his feet and marching toward the doors.

"No!" The forcefulness of a once weepy Éponine caused the room to freeze, all eyes trained on her.

"You can't just barge in there, they'll hurt Gav more the second he sees an entire ambush coming! The only way to do this is to let me go in alone."

There was a small breath of silence, accented with dumbfounded expressions. Well, all for Combeferre, who spun around so quickly, he caused Éponine to flinch.

"Ép, there is no way in _hell_ I am letting you go into that cesspit by yourself." Though there was force behind his words, fear ate away at them. Tears pooled in the philosopher's sky blue eyes as he pleaded with his love. He remembered all too well what happened to her that fateful night six years ago and he'd be damned if those rotten bastards even gave her a paper cut.

"Ferre," she whispered, bringing her hand up to caress his face. "Baby, you'll be right behind me, but it won't work if we all storm in guns blazing. It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Ponine, I can't lose you." The words left his lips in barely a whisper, one tear slowly trickling down his cheek. She cracked a watery smile, cupping his face with her hands, wiping the stray tear with her thumb.

"You'll never lose me, I love you Henri Combeferre. But it has to be this way, so our baby will be safe."

He simply nodded, thinking she was referring to Gavroche, but Musichetta and Cosette, who were situated closest to the couple, took in a quick breath, smiles creeping over their worried features. Enjolras, not noticing anything (because he's Enjolras) dropped the unanswered question,

"Alright Ép, what's the plan then?"

**Alrighty! I hoped you enjoyed! There's Chapter 2! Leave a comment or review! **


	3. Taken

**LOVELIES! I'm sorry it's been so long. I had the next chapter ready, but the FABULOUS author . . asked for a chapter in Gav's point of view and looking at everything, Irealized, that'd work :) So here is chapter 3 the kidnapping in Gav's point of view!**

**I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment or review? ;) **

**Disclaimer: Still no... but you can still blame Victor for the slight violence and self-doubt towards the end.**

**Note: This does take place before the events in the first two chapters. So after this, it will be back in the time of the rest of the story... consider this flashbacky. **

It was 2:15 on a Friday afternoon and Gavroche was struggling to keep his eyes and mind open to sums and numbers, to seven-year-old Gavroche, his mind was already at the café _Musain, _the group of revolutionaries that the young boy all but glorified. The boy couldn't remember when he became a part of this fairly unique group of activists, but he's grown up knowing them as his family.

Officially, or at least what his older sister Éponine told him, he was supposed to live with her and her boyfriend, Combeferre, but he was proud to say he had six places of residence. Apart from his very own room at Ép and 'Ferre's place, he has his own room at Courf and Jehan's, a pull out and set of 'patria sheets' at Taire and Enjy's place, a permanent spot in the big arm chair at Cosette and Marius's, the giant bean bag at Feuilly and Bahorel's, and a hidden loft bed at Bousset, Joly, and Musichetta's. Éponine shook her head at the group when they began to accommodate her little brother, saying they spoiled him, but hey, they have to spoil _L'Enfant D'Abassie. _Though, and Gavroche will punch anyone who says otherwise, he was no long an_ enfant._

When the bell finally rung, Gav flew out of his classroom, narrowly avoiding Vice Principle Javert as he raced down the halls.

"Slow down! You know the rules!" He heard Javert call after him, but the sight of the door and the very thought of a _Musain _brownie sundae was already clouding his senses.

Reaching the door, he impatiently tugged at the pick-up teacher's sweater.

"Miss Josephine, is my sister here yet?" He asked, trying to crane his neck to see outside. The young woman checked her clipboard and scanned outside before snapping her fingers.

"Ah! Gavroche, your father's here to pick you up today, he's gonna be right outside." She watched him go down the path before resuming her duties.

Gav frowned slightly when he heard his father was picking him up. No one had ever referred to Combeferre as his father, though the older man had said he wanted to talk to Gav about something important that Éponine couldn't know about yet. So if it wasn't Combeferre, and the teachers _knew_ no other member of the _Amis _was Gav's father, his heart beat picked up slightly. Suddenly a hand shot from out of nowhere and clamped down over Gavroche's mouth, hard.

"One peep out of you m'boy and I'll kill yeh righ here on the spot."

Gav struggled under the iron grip, swinging and kicking, doing everything Bahorel and Grantaire taught him while taking on bad guys, but his swinging limbs met nothing, and all he could hear was laughter.

"You sure e's not ur brat?" He heard one jeer, as they lifted him, squirming pitifully, into the back of a van.

"Naw, if e was mine, e'd of put up a much better fight."

_Don't cry Gav, don't cry. _He told himself, trying his best to fight off the restraints. _The Amis would tell you to be brave, Enjolras wouldn't cry! Be strong!_

Once the van door sliced out the only hope of light in the dank van, the hand removed itself from Gav's mouth, but not before yanking his small hands back and securing them roughly behind his back.

"Wot, not gonna cry?" The man behind him jeered, his cherry lips pulled into a tight smirk.

"Not in front of you 'Parnasse." He sneered, "Ponine aint afraid of you, neither am I."

"Ah, Ponine, how is that whore of a OW, GE'IM OFF!" Gavroche had sunk his teeth into the master assassin's arm; even blood was starting to appear. Another set of hands yanked him back and he was slammed against the back of the van, Montparnasse's hand came crashing down on his face soon after.

"You'll get it for that brat!" Montparnasse roared, rearing for a kick.

"You're gonna be dead meat when the Amis find you!" Gavroche cried, struggling against his bonds, struggling to escape the metal tipped boot that targeted his stomach. But his bonds were too tight, and the space too small. The boot landed in his gut multiple times, he yelped in pain when he heard a definite _CRACK_.

"HA! Those rabble rousers and drunks! They're the ones who _gave_ you to us!" Babet laughed.

"No!" Gav cried, struggling to breathe. "You're lyin, the Amis never leave a man behind! Grantaire and Courfeyac will get you! They'll sick Bahorel on you!" Gav cried, tears now burning his giant ocean blue eyes. _Did the Amis actually give me up? _

"Oh the drunk and the court jester? They're the ones who got down to _beg_"

Gav screamed in rage as he struggled to tackle his father with all the might he had, ignoring the flaming pain in his chest. There was _no WAY_ they left him, right?

"Ponine wouldn't have left me! You're lyin! ARH!" He struggled, not noticing the tears that were now streaming down his bruising cheek.

"She wants her own life boy, you're a burden and a waste of space." His father spat. "Jus like I've always said."

By now the van had reached it's destination and the door was pulled open. Gav squinted in the light, finding himself in front of his old 'home'. He began his struggle once again, kicking and screaming, his chest now on fire.

"PONY! TAIRE! COOF! ENJY! AMIS HEL…" Montparnasse slammed a damp cloth over his face, and though he tried not to breath it in, his need for oxygen soon over came him. A sickly sweet scent assaulted him and the darkness swallowed him.

Through his haze he couldn't hear Thénardier swear loudly.

"She's on our tail."

"Don worry boss," Montparnasse smiled. "I'll take care of her."

_Everything was black. He couldn't escape the darkness, couldn't escape the laughter, but worse of all, he couldn't escape the jolly faces of Les Amis, counting the money Thénardier no doubt gave them to rid them of a burden like him_.

_"I've told you from the beginning Courf, this was a good idea! He's always be a bugger on the weekend" Grantaire laughed, slapping the curly-haired student on the back._

_ "I've had an eye on that car down the block, so I needed the money." _

_ "Better take me for a ride Courf," Éponine laughed. _

_ "CHEERS! TO FREEDOM!" Grantaire raised his bottle and a loud cheer was heard all around. _

Even in his darkness, Gavroche began to sob. _They have left me. _

**Hope you Enjoyed! Leave a comment/review :) **

**Chapter 4 should be up soon! **


	4. Kept Mum

**Hello Lovelies! I'm back! I'm happy you guys enjoyed Gav's chapter :) **

**Here is chapter four, back in current time and (as promised) we're getting surprise #1! YAY! **

**So leave a comment/review follow/fav, whatever floats your boat :) **

**disclaimer: Nope...I tried...just nope Warning: Darkness up ahead! **

"Alright Ép, what's the plan then?"

Untangling herself from Combeferre's embrace, she took a deep breath and turned to face the group as Enjolras would for a big speech.

"First off, we take the least flashy cars we have, which means Enj, the beamer stays here." She threw him a glare for good measure. "However, Taire, your car works perfectly." She smirked as Grantaire smiled broadly, but gave his boyfriend a sympathetic kiss for good measure. "Second, we park several blocks away, closer to Gav's school than to the building, he's got eyes everywhere, the farther away the better. Then, I go in first, alone."

"Ponine," Combeferre pleaded, but she squeezed his arm.

"I'll go to the level alone, one of you will be right behind, the rest will be near the building if not already in it. If everything goes sour," she paused, taking in a shaky breath. "You'll know and then," glaring directly at Bahorel, who was already practicing his right hook. "You can go to work."

"Should we call the cops?" Cosette questioned nervously, watching as Éponine cringed slightly. Even after leaving her parents for good, her fear of the cops, even of simple sirens, remained. After a moment of deep breaths, she found Cosette,

"Call them and tell them the situation, but tell them to wait at least forty-five minutes before coming." The group began to protest, but Éponine raised her hand for silence before continuing. "The second any of them hear a siren they'll not only finish their current job, but they'll high tail it out of their faster than you could imagine. We have to do it just like this if we want Gav to," She paused, frozen in fear of how she'd leapt to a conclusion so drastically. Courfeyac moved towards her, surrounding her trembling with a hug.

"We'll get him out of there Ponine, you can count on us." She smiled, nodding to the group.

"Let's go."

"I think the girls should go ahead in the leading car." Musichetta suggested, looping her arm through the crook of Éponine's elbow. There was a burst of objections from Bousset, Joly, Combeferre, and Marius.

"I agree."

Cosette nodded, taking Éponine's other arm.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Joly whined, but Musichetta rolled her eyes.

"Babe, we're the least threatening looking… through a car window." She added hastily seeing the entire group's looks of disbelief. "If we go first, not only can we park closer to the building and get in there sooner, but we'd be buying time for you to arrive."

Frowning at her logic, Joly tried to protest, but Bousset hung his head, defeated, before gripping Joly's shoulder.

"Jol, there is no way in hell we're winning this fight."

The young hypochondriac stuttered slightly before also sighing in defeat.

"Thanks for seeing it my way sweetie." She smiled, planting a sloppy kiss on both her boys' cheeks before taking the keys out of Grantaire's outstretched hand. Before leaving the café, she turned once more to her band of brothers, nodding at them confidently. She knew her boys would bring their youngest brother back and she could finally feel safe.

"Give us a head start boys, then"

"We'll give 'em hell." Bahorel finished, cracking his knuckles with a devious smile on his face.

No sooner had the girls gotten into the car, Musichetta turned to Éponine, eyes wide with excitement, yet voice laced with worry.

"Have you told Combeferre yet?"

Éponine sighed, pulling away from the café and taking the route she avoided at all costs.

"No."

"Are you going to tell him? You do want it right?" Cosette asked, leaning on the armrest, trying to squeeze as much of herself into the front of the car as she could.

"Of course I'm going to tell him!" Éponine all but snapped. "And of course I want it! I was going to tell him tonight actually, but my blasted rotten father had other plans." She growled, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as a traffic light flashed red.

"When did you find out?" Musichetta questioned, slightly peeved with herself that she had not noticed this yet.

"About three weeks ago, I was late and struggling to keep my breakfast down. Luckily, that was the same week that everyone at work decided to get the flu, so Combeferre thought I was just sick."

"THREE WEEKS! Ép, why haven't you said anything?" Cosette shrieked, causing Éponine to swerve slightly.

"Because I didn't want one of the few good things in my life to disappear because I let happiness in!" She cried, pulling into a parking spot not far from her 'family's' building. The other two girls were silent, watching the tears slip down their best friend's face. Musichetta was the first to react, swiftly engulfing the broken girl into a hug.

"Honey, no one's going anywhere. That time in your life done, no one is going to take us, the boys, Combeferre, or your baby away from you. We're all here, and we're all here to stay." She cooed, gently brushing her hands through Éponine's hair.

"But they took Gav, what if they find out about my pebble?" She whimpered, voice thick with tears.

"You're going to name your child pebble?" Cosette deadpanned, seriously concerned for the wellbeing of her future niece or nephew. Musichetta quickly hushed her, but Éponine giggled slightly,

"No 'Sette, but when I found out, I figured they were the size of a pebble. They're about small rock sized now, like an apple or something, that's what the doctor said anyway." Éponine smiled broadly, she couldn't help herself, she held a life inside her that no one, not even her wretched father, could take away.

"You already went to the doctors?" Musichetta groaned, now furious with herself for not noticing, or at least paying extra attention to the fact that Éponine's wardrobe was becoming less form fitting by the day.

"Well, not really, just a clinic to verify the pregnancy tests. I'm scheduled at Gav's pediatrician next week actually, and Ferre's gonna come with me, once he finds out that it." She groaned, eyeing the building near them warily.

"C'mon," Musichetta nudged, "The boys'll be here soon and if we don't get up there to try to get Gav peacefully, all hell could break loose."

After fussing over how to look inconspicuous (Cosette, the hot pink jacket _stays in the car!_), the three girls made their way to the broken down apartment complex. Once on the moldy stairwell, Cosette's nose wrinkled, and Musichetta let out a groan,

"Ponine, when we're back, not only am I going to take an hour long bath, _but _I'm going to bake you a cake for surviving this."

Éponine rolled her eyes at her friend's comment, and shoved Musichetta lightly on the arm.

"It wasn't always this run down, but this is what happens when people stop caring. It was a cruel metaphor for my family I guess." She remarked darkly, causing the other two girls to share a knowing glance. "Oh," Éponine continued, "Cross your fingers Claqusous is either absent or drunk."

"Why?" Cosette questioned, skillfully avoiding a rather dark spot on the rug.

"The man runs a brothel, his job is to notice when one of his girls gets knocked up, and then," she sucked in a deep breath, fearing what her father and his men might do if things got out of hand. "to take care of it."

Musichetta and Cosette were silent, watching the girl in front of them loosen her coat and readjust her shirt before knocking on the door to her old family 'home' There was rough shouting and swearing on the other side, followed by a sharp slap and a small whimper. Éponine growled, her eyes narrowing significantly, Musichetta mirrored her reaction, Cosette quickly fired off a text, presumably to Marius, pleading with him and the others to hurry up.

The door opened in a rush to reveal Thénardier; his orange hair was nearly gone, gray overpowering the once fiery locks. He reeked of alcohol, blood, and various other human excrements. His face was twisted into a malicious grin.

"Well, well, well. If it aint darlin Ponine, finally comin 'round. Whada know boy, she actually does care. Can't say the same for them students you're so fond of, doesn't look like a single one's 'ere."

He opened his arms, expecting Éponine to run into them and beg his forgiveness for her abandonment, but she stood stock-still, glaring at the rat she once called father.

"Let Gav go, you're not his father any longer." She growled, pushing past him to find her brother. Thénardier caught her arm and swung her to face him before she could get any further into the building.

"Whadya mean I aint his father no more?" Thénardier's vicious happiness was wiped away, fury soon covered his ever 'jovial' mask, a flash of nervousness Éponine had never seen flickered across his beady eyes.

"Exactly that, the boys got all the paper work in order and I became the legal guardian of Gavroche. Since you took him that is an act of kidnapping and if the police," she paused, looking her father dead in the eye, "when the police find you, that fact, among others, will put you away for a long time."

Thénardier let out a ferocious yell before bringing his large hand down on Éponine's face. The girl faltered back, clutching her face.

"Keep your hands to yourself asshole!" Musichetta yelled, advancing into the apartment.

"And who the 'ell are you?" Thénardier asked gruffly, stepping over his daughter to glare at the new comer.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." She growled back, moving to help Éponine to her feet. "Now give Gavroche back to us or else." She sneered, looking directly into the crook's black eyes.

"Or else whot bitch?" Thénardier bit.

"Or else you'll be spending the next four to six months recovering in a prison hospital." Cosette finished, revealing herself from behind Musichetta, smiling wickedly after seeing several familiar figures make their way towards the building.

Taking advantage of Thénardier's distraction, Éponine bound past him into the wide living room, only to recoil slightly in horror.

**BUM BUM BAAAAAAH! CLIFFY! Leave a review! Until next time ;) **


	5. Outbursts

**Hello Lovelies! I'm back! Here for another chapter :) Loving the response and the reviews so far, it makes me happy :) **

**Here is chapter 5, more surprises to come! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it... so because of Victor, this chapter (WARNING) is going to be dark with injury descriptions and such... **

**So here we go :) Leave a review before you leave!**

**Chapter 5: ****_Outbursts _**

_previously: Taking advantage of Thénardier's distraction, Éponine bound past him into the wide living room, only to recoil slightly in horror._

Her precious baby brother was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His usual bright blonde hair was caked with blood and his joyful blue eyes were watery, tears streaming down two dark purple bruises that had swelled to the size of golf balls. His little lip was split and part of his beloved Ninja Turtle shirt was torn, blood dried around the tear.

"Ponine." The little boy whimpered, eyes alighting with relief. "They s-said yo-you'd r-rund away. That I was a burden. You solded me."

"No Baby," She cooed, moving towards him, not noticing the menacing looks of the gang members surrounding the siblings in darkness. "No, I would never run away from you, and I would _never_ sell you Baby, _never_."

"But C-coof an Ta-taire, they d-don't care?" He sniffled, wrapping his weak arms around Éponine's neck once she'd freed them.

"They care more than anything Baby, just you wait." She whispered in his ear. She could feel him smile slightly into the crook of her neck, but that's all she could feel before a pair of fierce hands yanked her away by the hair, dragging her away from Gavroche.

"Let me GO!" She roared, kicking anywhere she could reach, smiling when she heard a satisfying crunch followed by a yelp of pain. She was promptly dropped to the ground and swiftly kicked. She'd only managed enough time to cover her abdomen, but the kick resulted in a sickening crack, followed by immense pain. So she let out a scream.

"Shut 'er up, will yeh? We don't want the whole damn neighborhood wakin up on 'er behalf!" She heard Thénardier shout. More hands yanked her back up and she was greeted by the grotesque mugs of the Patron-Minette. Holding back tears, she addressed her father,

"What did you do with Musichetta and Cosette?"

"Them? Well, they're taking care of." He winked, and she attempted to lunge at his throat, but Montparnasse's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back. She felt the blood drain from her face as his arm lingered over her belly. He yanked her to face him, his face murderous.

"Get your hands off my pebble!" She growled through clenched teeth, struggling to escape his grasp.

"You little _whore!" _He shouted, backhanding her. "Who's is it? You been sleeping around haven't you?" _whack!_ Éponine bit back tears, never wanting to give any of them the satisfaction.

"I have not been sleeping around Parnasse." She ground out, clutching her arm, she'd managed to wriggle free of their grasp, turning to face them, she failed to notice the audience behind her.

"I've only been with the man I love, and we made this baby together, and we're going to have it together, and you're going to stay the hell out of my life!"

The boys seemed to arrive a moment too late. A scream broke through the night once they had entered the building and it took all Combeferre's will power not to charge through the door. Once they'd gotten up there, Joly, Bousset and Marius all let out distressed shouts. Sprawled on the floor were Cosette and Musichetta, relatively unharmed, but sleeping under what seemed like a strong dose of chloroform.

"Where the hell is Ép?" Combeferre hissed, moving around Marius clutching Cosette."

"Where's Gav?" Courfeyrac hissed back, following Combeferre in suit. That's when they heard the crack, and Combeferre nearly shouted, bolting towards the sound. They found themselves in the living room and Grantaire ran forward to claim the small mound curled up on the carpet.

"Gav!" He cried, moving to pick the boy up.

"Taire?" He replied weakly.

"Yeah bud, it's me. Oh Gav, what'd they do to you?" He sighed, taking in the boy's many injuries.

"Go get Pony." He whimpered, fading into darkness. Just as Gavroche closed his eyes, the boys caught wind of Montparnasse's shouting. Combeferre nearly collapsed when he realized what the master assassin was saying.

"Ferre, is he implying?" Enjolras questioned, moving beside the guide. Just then, Éponine's statement burst through the small living area and hit Combeferre like an anvil. The rest of the boys were silent, all curiously watching how the philosopher would take the outburst.

Without thinking, without letting anyone stop him, Combeferre burst through the kitchen doors.

"Get your God damn hands away from my fiancé and our child."

Éponine's eyes widened for a moment, but then she broke into a watery smile. Thénardier's eyes narrowed, as did Montparnasse's.

"Who thinks I gives you permission?"

"I paid fair and square pretty boy."

"Wrong choice of words gentlemen." Combeferre growled, and without warning, Courfeyac, Enjolras, Bahorel, Feuilly, and an incredibly furious Jehan, burst in behind Combeferre and went to work. Combeferre quickly swept his growing family into his arms and carried her into the next room.

"Did you mean it Ferre?" She whispered, bringing her hand to cup his face. He broke into a watery smile as well.

"I was planning something a little more romantic, but under the circumstances, and especially after your confession." He found her eyes, "Did _you_ mean it?" It was a whisper. The outburst caused him a moment of sheer panic, was he ready to be a father? He was only two years out of college, could he do this? But the thought that the baby might not exist, or worse, was lost during this fight, was more terrifying than before.

She met his eyes with a shaky nod. "I should've told you earlier, but I was afraid if I got too happy, it might go away."

Combeferre looked at his darling Ponine, so small when scared. Then he looked back at the kitchen, where the sound of fist hitting flesh was loud and constant, and Bahorel's victory grunt almost always followed. Then he saw the flash of blue and red out the window, and heard the sirens approaching.

"Ép," he sighed, "everything's is going to be alright." And with that, he kissed her, sealing his words with a promise of satisfaction.

"Guys," Grantaire's voice broke the moment, it was wobbly and hoarse with on coming tears. "Gav's not responding."

**BUM BUM BAH! Two cliffys in two days! I'm mean ;) More story... review please :) **

**Until next time...**


	6. Not Mine

**Hello my Lovelies... since I am ****_SOOOOOOOO _****nice and love you dharlins SOO much, I've decided to give you 2 chapters today! I felt guilty for leaving you on a cliffy twice, so here is chapter 6! Though warning now... this one drops a big surprise and the explanation will come later! (so be patient) ****_BUT!_**** maybe it'll come faster if you all leave a little review or comment? maybe even follow? I know it's short, but it's to quell your worry from the last cliffy... hopefully next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine... but hey, one can dream ;) **

**Warning: Bad language, some violence, and some PLOT TWISTS up ahead... **

**Chapter 6: Not Mine**

* * *

_Previously: "Guys," Grantaire's voice broke the moment, it was wobbly and hoarse with on coming tears. "Gav's not responding."_

It took a moment for Combeferre and Éponine to process what Grantaire had told them, but once the weight of the cynic's words sunk in, everything seemed to slow down. Éponine practically fell off Combeferre's lap, moving towards the child cradled in Grantaire's arms. Stroking his bruised cheek with her good hand, she began to pray.

"God on high, hear my prayer, let him live."

Tears flowed rapidly from her large chocolate eyes, eyes that had seen far too much for a life so young. Combeferre was rubbing circles into Éponine's back, meeting Grantaire's eyes. The artist's eyes, which were usually an electric green, practically cackling with laughter, were dull and frightened.

"Ferre?" He wheezed, begging the philosopher to give him good news.

But Combeferre didn't have an answer this time; he simply stared at the young boy, almost unsure of what to do. Finally, common sense kicked in and he reached out to feel the boy's neck. Frozen, he couldn't make out a steady rhythm.

"I, JOLY!" He croaked, enveloping Éponine into his arms, burying his head into her shoulder, praying his own nerves kept him from feeling the boy's life beat. "JOLY, GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!"

Upon Combeferre's outburst, Joly toppled into the room, followed by Bousset, Marius, and-from the other door-, Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Feuilly.

"Bahorel's keeping an eye on them, but after our treatment, they won't be walking without help for a while." Courfeyrac smiled darkly, but the smirk fell instantly when he made out the scene before him.

"_No…_" He was frozen, terror scarring his ever-jovial face. _"_No! GAV NO!" Courfeyac fell to his knees beside the couch, his head falling onto Gavroche's limp arm, his own arm beating the sofa cushion. Jehan, in his own mess of emotions, tried to calm his boyfriend, but found himself too afraid to approach the hysterical man.

"Courf," Grantaire wheezed. "Let Jol through, he's probably just passed out." Courfeyac froze for a moment, his bloodshot eyes meeting Grantaire's, then falling to the young boy. Suddenly, he stood, and stormed back into the kitchen. Staring at each other in bewilderment, audible gasps were released when Courfeyac reappeared in the living room, dragging a beaten Thénardier behind him. Throwing the man down to the center of the room, Courfeyac began to yell.

"Do you see what you've caused, huh? You've caused the possible death of an innocent seven-year-old boy! Feel proud do you? Happy? How can you live with yourself knowing the death of your son could be on your hands?" His boot landed solidly in Thénardier's gut with each point, tears streaming down his red cheeks, blubbering at the words he prayed to everything were false.

"He's not even my kid! Why should I care?" Thénardier managed to choke out, in-between kicks.

"What the hell do you mean you rotten piece of shit?" Courfeyac snapped, delivering another kick to the stomach.

"My bloody wife screwed around after Azelma, once I started to lose money. She ended up with some Bourgeoisie who she said cared for her. She was gonna leave me! Take the girls and start a new family with this man. He knew how to raise kids, she said, already had a boy. Well, I moved us, far away and kept her from him. My punishment? She wound up knocked up and I had to raise the rotten brat for five years since she then died in bloody child birth!" Thénardier snapped, struggling to stand, now that a flustered Courfeyac was rendered speechless.

"Gavroche isn't a Thénardier?" Éponine breathed, relief evident in her voice.

"Why'd you keep him then? And don't take credit for anything besides partial shelter for the last five years." Enjolras sneered, disgusted with the man struggling for breath at his feet.

"Thought I could train him for my way of life. But he turned out to be a waste of space. What's worse, his rotten father found us, bloody Ninny had to befriend his son."

It was as if all air had been sucked out of the room. Les Amis exchanged glances with each other, eyes wide and breath held.

"He came over, tried to take the brat and the girls, course, he couldn't pay what I charged. He also made me bloody upset. So me and the boys paid him a visit that night. Made it look like a suicide." Despite his pain and despite the murderous glares he was receiving from nine able bodied men, he laughed. And that's when Grantaire snapped.

He was out of his seat in an instant, barely pausing to move Gavroche into someone else's arms. He took Thénardier by the collar and shoved him against the wall, his feet dangling several feet about the floor.

"Before, I thought you were an insufferable piece of shit, now I think you deserve to rot in the deepest pit of hell." He ground out; eyes narrow and cheeks red with hatred.

"R?" Enjolras whispered, his hand wavering tentatively over his boyfriend's shoulder. The slight quiver in his voice brought forth another audible gasp from the room.

"Gavroche's real father," He paused, a single tear began to trickle down his pale cheek. "was my father."

* * *

**WAIT WHAT? (right? It was weird writing it too... but i thought, why not :) ) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/review follow/fav, whichever floats your boat **

**Next chapter will be up soon :) **


	7. Story of a Father

**Hello my lovlies :) I know it's been some time since the last update, and I still haven't let slip if little Gav is ok... But here is chapter 7 and Grantaire's gonna tell us his story :D YAY! **

_**AND! **_** If you guys are REAL good and leave a comment/review or maybe even follow/fav, I'll give you another chapter tonight... and trust me, when you get to the end, you'll NEED another one...BUM BUM BAH!**

**Warning: Sad story up ahead **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine... pooh **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Story of a Father_

"Gavroche's real father," He paused, a single tear began to trickle down his pale cheek. "was my father."

No one spoke, no one even dared to breath, all eyes were glued to Grantaire, waiting for an explanation. Taking in a shaky breath, Grantaire obliged the unspoken request.

"My mother died when I was very young, maybe a little younger than Gav, and my Dad, well he was devastated. After her death, he started to drink away the pain, that's why it was so easy for me to get my hands on stuff. Anyway, when I was about eleven or twelve he met someone. I never actually met her cause I was always with you guys, dealing with my own issues and you know, taking the drink he now left behind." He paused for a moment, looking guiltily at Enjolras. The man in question nodded encouragingly at his love, knowing speaking of the past was difficult for Grantaire. "Well, as far as I knew he was seeing her throughout my time at high school and then, well I guess when Gav entered the picture and when this fowl shit," he slammed Thénardier hard against the wall. "Took her away, he relapsed. He was gone most nights, doing 'important business', he told me. I didn't think much of it when I told him about Éponine, well he took a new interest in les Amis. I didn't think anything of it, but it was right after that night we rescued Ép and Gav joined us that he got really excited about something. I was off at uni when he died. Of course, the last time I talked to my father, I had come out to him." Grantaire's voice was shattering, his grip on Thénardier's shirt was slipping and once it was completely non existent, Feuilly quickly leapt to his feet and kept the thief hovering above the ground. Enjolras rushed to his boyfriend's side, hovering by him as he shook as he stood.

"He was fine when I told him, but when he died, when I _thought _he killed himself, I almost couldn't live with myself. All these years, I thought he took his life because I was screwy. But no, _you," _He growled, turning his full rage towards Thénardier, who had the decency to begin to shake with fear. "You killed him because he wanted custody of his own bloody son! You killed him because he wanted to give a better life to his son and two girls who he would have loved to have as daughters. You killed him because he was going to run you out of business by taking your moneymakers right from under your nose." Grantaire's furious face was mere centimeters from the quivering thief, their noses almost touching. Everyone else in the room was frozen from the news and tale that had just been delivered, but perhaps the most shocking event of all were the great big tears that were rolling down the marble man's cheeks.

"Taire," he whispered weakly, moving to take one of the cynic's clenched fists into his own. "Taire, your father always loved you, he was never ashamed of you. He was always proud of you."

The room was silent as Enjolras spoke these words to Grantaire. The latter was now crouched on the floor, his hands covering his face and his shoulders shuddering slightly with sobs. Enjolras moved to take his cynic into his arms, gently stroking his mess of jet-black curls. The group once more watched the two men before nine glares were shot toward Thénardier who had nearly soiled himself with fear.

Courfeyac took Feuilly's position at the man's neck and once more slammed him into the wall. "If that boy doesn't make it, you can be sure you will greet death like a bloody relief and savoir." From behind him, Courfeyac heard the splintering of wood and the blare of sirens, but the noise that gave him the most pleasure was Éponine's laughter. He looked down to realize that the master thief had soiled himself.

The police swarmed the apartment, first seizing Courfeyac, who looked quite threatening holding Thénardier against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bahorel snapped. "He's holding the one you want, the rest are in the kitchen! Bloody morons." He muttered to himself, being a member of Les Amis as well as being a notorious fight picker, Bahorel was not a fan of the boys in blue. Moments later, Babet, Claqusous, Gulemer, and Montparnasse were all being dragged out by the cops, Montparnasse screaming profanities as he went. When he spotted Éponine he shouted, "Mark my words whore, you'll get what's coming. I'll make bloody sure you regret conceiving that bastard." Combeferre jumped to his feet and attempted to give the man a piece of his mind, but Bousset held him back. "Gav is more important. You can deal with him later, he's not going to hurt either of them any more Ferre."

Combeferre nodded weakly and turned back to the paramedics who were now taking care of Gavroche. His heart had fallen through the floor at the grim expressions of the two medics.

"Multiple broken ribs." One said, prodding the boy's barely rising chest.

"One of them might have punctured his lung." The other said. Éponine watched as the medics rapidly inspected her brother's body before freezing over a spot on his chest.

"His lungs have been punctured." The medic whispered.

"He needs to get to surgery immediately if he's going to pull through this."

"It might be too late." And that's when Éponine fainted.

* * *

**Whadid I tell ya... I'm a mean person... but if you guys want more, lemme hear your thoughts! (Aside from me being mean, cause I already know I am ;) )**

**Until (possibly very soon) next time! Comment/Review/Follow **


	8. Surprises

**Lovelies! As promised, since you were good readers, I'm giving you another double chapter day! =D (not sure how many of these i can keep up b/c I'm reaching the point of my story where I have written ahead yet... and school is kicking into gear... but I will try my HARDEST to keep updates reasonable... that being said, that's a couple chapters away.) **

**Here is Chapter 8, more surprises (good ones, I promise! also a little mirror action at the start and finish... ;) )**

**Before I start, just everyone say a little prayer and keep all those affected by 9/11/01 in your hearts and minds today. **

**Disclaimer: Nope... Warning: Some happiness up ahead! =D**

**Bits in italics are either a 'previously' moment (really only the first sentence) or flashback/dream**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Surprises _

_"It might be too late." And that's when Éponine fainted._

_ "They aint comin boy." CRACK! _

"No."

_"They left you, they don care, yur a waste of space." THWACK!_

"Pwease stahp."

_Cruel laughter, more blows. But another voice, _"Baby, baby it's ok, we're all here, wake up Baby." _A kinder voice, one so familiar, but his eyelids were far too heavy and soon, darkness claimed him once more. _

The journey to the hospital was an eventful one to say the least, but then again, with a bunch such as _Les Amis _involved, who could possibly be surprised? After Éponine had fainted, Combeferre began to panic.

_"Ponine! Merde!" Shaking her gently, his hand moved to her abdomen, his eyes nervously scanning for any signs of trauma or blood. _

_ "Combeferre, what are you doing?" Marius questioned, watching his friend rub Éponine stomach gently, keeping his lips on her forehead, pleading with her to wake. "Good God Marius, it's a wonder you graduated University." Joly sighed as he moved to examine the suddenly pregnant Éponine. _

_ Grantaire and Courfeyac were in their own states of denial at the possible ending for their little brother. Courfeyac was yelling at the paramedics who were loading Gavroche onto a stretcher, begging them to save Gav's life. Grantaire had now broken into a sobbing mess, Enjolras cradling him like a father would a young child, or, more appropriately, a lover would a lover. It was around now that Musichetta and Cosette came too and all heads-that weren't currently sobbing or unconscious- whipped around to here. _

_ "Where is that rotten son of a bitch!? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" _

_ "Chetta! You're… _Cossette?"

_Marius's mouth fell open when he realized the one who had just screeched was in fact his beloved. Musichetta wobbled in behind her, silently chuckling at the Lark's outburst. _

_Both girls entered the room and took in the quite alarming sight. Seeing Gavroche on the stretcher caused Cosette's hand to flutter to her mouth and Musichetta to swear aloud, both moving to the waiting arms of their boys. Then finding Éponine utterly still in Combeferre's arms with tears leaking from behind the latter's glasses, Cosette all but shouted, _

_ "Oh my God! Is the baby alright?" _

_ "Baby? What?" Marius looked utterly dumbfounded as Bahorel, Feuilly, Bousset, Jehan, and Joly face palmed. _

_ "Forget graduating," Bahorel muttered, "How did you get _in _to university, Pontmercy?" _

_ "Ferre, Ponine and the baby should be fine, she just fainted." Joly reassured his friend, who was very close to Grantaire or Courfeyac's state of being. _

_ "Let's just get to the hospital so we can stay with Gav and have the girls checked out." _

The drive was less eventful; Enjolras was practically cradling Grantaire in the back of Bahorel's truck, Jehan mirroring the actions with Courfeyac. Éponine was laid in back of Grantaire's car, head in Combeferre's lap, Joly, Musichetta and Bousset squished in as well. Feuilly ran back to the café to call Azelma and tell her what happened while Marius and Cosette went over in his car.

Once at the hospital, Joly directed Combeferre, who was carrying a still unconscious Éponine, to the desk to get help, Bahorel was behind them, waiting to ask where Gav went.

"Alright Mister Combeferre, you can put your girlfriend down, we'll do an ultrasound to see how the baby is, otherwise she's just fainted."

Combeferre nodded absentmindedly, placing Éponine gently onto the waiting stretcher before turning to the older nurse who sat behind the desk.

"Can I go with her?" His voice was fragile and reminded the old nurse of a wounded child. She smiled warmly, "You're the father then?" when the young boy nodded, she smiled again, waving him off before nodding, "Congratulations." Once the sandy haired boy and his girlfriend were sorted, a very large young man approached her desk. Placing his hands on the counter, she recoiled slightly to see his knuckles raw and bloody.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if a boy came in here earlier, name's Gavroche Thénar," the young man paused for a moment, "his name's Gavroche, he should've come in with the ambulance." The nurse looked cautiously at this young man; He towered over her, standing at a gargantuan 6'5 at least. His untidy brunette hair was unusually out of sorts, and he sported a rather faded yellowed bruise around his right eye. Yet despite this exterior, the young fighter, his assumed profession, sounded as week as the bespectacled boy moments ago.

"The little boy with the punctured lung?"

The fighter nodded his head frantically, "Is he here? Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright, cause if he's not I think three of my friends my die on the spot, hell we all would, the kid's the bloody center of our whole group and it would especially suck for Grantaire who just found out that he had a brother and it would suck for Ép and Ferre's unborn child because damn, Gav would be a fantastic uncle even though the kid's only gonna be seven years older than his niece or nephew or whatever and…"

The nurse stared flabbergasted for a moment at the young man's ramblings. She brought a hand to her mouth when she saw the tears drown his enormous brown eyes and slowly drip down his cheek.

"Son, he's in surgery, the EMT's came in just fifteen minutes before you," The nurse could have sworn she heard the man mutter, "Would've been here sooner in Enj let me break some traffic laws." Shaking her head she continued, "someone will let you know when little Gavroche Thénard…" "Grantaire."

Another young man had come to stand at the desk. This man had inky black curls that were pouring out the sides of an over worn olive green beanie. His eyes were bloodshot and his voice raspy from tears, but he repeated, "Grantaire, kid's last name is Grantaire, not Thénardier."

The nurse looked confused. She scanned her paper then turned back to the new comer. "His paper's say he's Gavroche Thénardier."

"I know what the paper's might say, but the kid's my half brother, his father my father, so his name is Gavroche Grantaire until the adoption paper's pass and he goes to live with his sister and her soon to be husband, in which case his name will be Gavroche Combeferre, but never _never_ again will his name be Gavroche Thénardier." The boy finished with a scowl and the nurse stood back, shocked.

"Please take a seat gentlemen, someone should let you know when Gavroche _Grantaire _is out of surgery."

Walking back over to the waiting area, the group watched Grantaire take his seat by Enjolras. The latter was beaming from ear to ear at what his boyfriend just clarified to the attending nurse. The others were also happy that Grantaire was handling the news relatively well, especially thrilled at the fact that despite everything, Grantaire had not demanded one drop of alcohol, something he would have been four bottles into by now just one year ago.

Ignoring the soft smiles being showered on him from the Amis, Grantaire buried his face into the crook of Enjolras's neck and closed his eyes, trying to erase the worst-case scenarios that kept flashing through his mind.

Meanwhile with the future Combeferre family, something unexpected was about to come about. Éponine came too about ten minutes after arriving at the hospital.

"Ferre? What's happening, where's Gav?" She cried frantically, trying to leap from bed, but strong arms caught her.

"Ponine, slow down, you're at the hospital because you fainted when the paramedics began to lose hope."

"Is Gav?" She couldn't finish the question.

"As far as I know, he's in surgery, but we're going to get you plus one checked out before we go out to the waiting room."

Éponine nodded happily for what felt like the first time in ages. She was finally going to get to see her and Combeferre's little wonder, her pebble. The doctor came in, giving them a warm smile.

"Miss Thénardier, glad to see you're up and well! We're going to do a quick check up on your little one before I send you off to get your arm set and plastered, looks like you've got a ulna or radius break." She gestured to Éponine's left arm, which was being cradled slightly by her right arm.

Shivering slightly as the cool gel hit her stomach, she gripped Combeferre's hand tightly with her good hand as they watched the screen in anticipation. When the machine hummed to life, the doctor moved the tool across Éponine's belly slowly, glaring at the screen confusedly before lightly prodding the bump. Combeferre watched this with fear rising in his stomach.

"D-doctor," he stuttered, "Is everything all right?" At this, Éponine's face paled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, it's just that it seems to me that you have an extra guest staying with you Éponine."

"Excuse me?" Éponine whispered, slowly crushing the life out of Combeferre's hand.

The Doctor smiled, pointing to the screen where two blobs could clearly be made out.

"There are two of them in there?" Éponine gasped, staring down her pebble, well pebbles.

"Listen." The doctor commanded, pressing a button on the machine. Sure enough two steady heartbeats filled the little examination room. Éponine broke into a watery smile, tears flowing.

"Congratulations Éponine, Henri, you're having twins."

That was when Combeferre fainted.

* * *

**See what I did there? Happy for them? I promise you'll hear about Gav in the next chapter, and maybe it'll be up sooner than you think with a little comment or review :) **

**So... Until next time :) **


	9. Good News

**Hello Lovelies! I'm guessing you figured by the chapter name that something good is finally gonna happen! That maybe the cliffys are done for a while! Maybe ;) Loving you loving for this story so far! Keep it up! Leave a comment/review**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it's simply the natural break in the story, but more will be up soon :) **

**Disclaimer: Still nope... **

* * *

_Chapter 9: Good News_

Another half hour passed before Éponine hobbled out to the waiting room, her left arm sporting a very bright neon green cast. The group looked up when they saw her, but frowned when a frazzled philosopher did not follow.

"Ép, where's Ferre?" Jehan questioned nervously, still stroking Courfeyac's hair, the latter was still shaking slightly with fading sobs.

Despite the situation at hand, despite the fact that Gavroche had been in the OR for nearly two hours now, and despite the somber mood in the waiting room, Éponine began to laugh. Her loud, not at all delicate, guffaws caused everyone, including Grantaire and Courfeyac, to stare at her.

"Alright, what did you do?" Musichetta sighed, glaring at Joly, who raised his hands defensively.

"No, Joly did nothing wrong," Éponine choked out between chuckles. "Combeferre is being checked for a possible concussion because he smacked his head on the examining table when he fainted."

Several jaws fell open, and, to everyone's relief (especially Enjolras's), Grantaire's rough laughter nearly split the room.

"Why did Combeferre faint?" Enjolras asked, now slightly amused.

"He found out he was going to be the father of two."

Silence and wide eyes filled the room. Joly was gaping like a fish, Musichetta and Cosette were beside themselves, and the rest of the boys just stared. Finally Marius broke the silence.

"Wait? What?" Bahorel knocked upside the head.

"Marius, Combeferre and I are having twins!"

The once dismal hospital waiting room erupted in cheers. Bahorel reached Éponine first and pulled her into a crushing embrace, swinging her around. Their laughter filled the cramped waiting room as the boys embraced Éponine.

"We're expanding! Watch out Ép, Enj is going to recruit them for his army." Courfeyac said, nearly restored to his old self.

"Yeah, _Les enfants D'Abassie!_" Jehan cried out.

"We'll be conquering the world in no time." Grantaire sighed, before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "Saving the world Apollo, saving the world don't worry."

Enjolras mock scowled at his cynic before catching sight of Combeferre rubbing his head and walking towards them.

"Well done Man!" Bousset clapped him on the back when he rejoined the group and he grinned sheepishly, moving protectively behind Éponine. Suddenly, a cough brought them back to reality.

"I'm looking for the family of Gavroche...err...Grantaire?"

Éponine looked at Grantaire, who shrugged, before taking her hand as they approached the doctor.

"We're all here for Gavroche." Combeferre told the doctor, arm tight around Éponine's waist.

"Well, he came in pretty banged up. He had a fractured arm, multiple broken ribs, severe bruising, a slight stab wound to the right shoulder, and what looks like slashes from a whip across his chest and back."

"What about his lungs? The surgery?" Feuilly asked impatiently, he hated when doctors took forever to get to the point.

"Yes, Mr. Grantaire came in with a punctured lung and because he was already passed out, positive results looked grim, but miraculously, little Gavroche pulled through and hopefully, with the right care and recuperation, should make a full recovery."

The Doctor smiled when she heard the group let out a collective breath of air that they no doubt had all been holding. The golden haired boy closest to her firmly stuck out his hand,

"Thank you." The Doctor blinked for a couple of moments, taking in the group. They looked like they'd been through hell and back, but at her news, she could almost see the burden and worry melt off their shoulders. The blonde in front of him had tears in his crystal blue eyes. Turning towards the inky haired boy, he simply embraced him.

"He's ok R, he's going to be just fine."

"Can we go see him?" Courfeyac asked, his eyes glistening with hope and tears.

"He's in the ICU right now, so he can only have about three visitors at a time."

Without a word, the group knew which three were going to visit their youngest member and as soon as the words left the doctor's lips, Éponine, Grantaire and Courfeyac disappeared down the hall.

* * *

**YAY! HE'S ALRIGHT! =D I wouldn't kill Gav on you guys :) **

**Leave a comment/review maybe even follow/fav, i'll be back real soon! **


	10. Picture's worth a thousand words

**Lovelies! Happy Sunday! Here's another chapter, because you guys are WONDERFUL! Loving the reviews, they make my day and push me to upload faster! Which is gonna be important b/c I'm coming to the part of the story where I have not written ahead yet for, so updates might take some more time... but some thoughts/comments/reviews might speed the process up ;) **

**Thank you to all who review! **

**Warning: Mentions of near suicides and bad language (in english) **

**Disclaimer: And it's Victor's fault! **

* * *

_Chapter 10: Picture's worth a thousand words_

Enjolras watched until his boyfriend slipped behind the ICU doors before registering the crumpled paper Grantaire had been holding that got transferred while they were wrapped up in each other's arms. Unfolding what he now figured was a photograph, he found himself staring at a very crumpled and faded picture of…_Gavroche?_ Enjolras frowned at the picture. It looked like Gav. The little boy in the picture was giving a cheeky smile to the camera, his blonde hair was messy and his face and knees were covered in dirt. His bright blue eyes seemed bursting with laughter, hell, even his two front teeth were missing, two teeth which Gav showed up without one day in the café along with an impressive bruise on his cheek and a flustered Éponine, but the part that made him smile was Gavroche's insistence to everyone that _"The other kid looks worse!" _

But the part the confused Enjolras was the rest of the picture. The boy in this photo was sporting an outfit that he'd never seen on Gav, or on any child since the 1960s for that matter. Also in the background of the photo was a garage with a 1950s station wagon, a car that none of the Amis owned, not even Jehan. He turned the picture over to find a name and date scrawled on the back:

_Jacques Grantaire—little Jack Jack 1965_

"Holy Patria! _Mr. Grantaire?_"

"Enj, what are you looking at?" Joly asked curiously, leaning over to get a better glimpse at whatever the leader was holding.

"Is that a picture of Gav?" Bousset asked, joining Joly.

"Kind of." Enjolras sighed, handing the picture over before running his hands through his hair.

"Crap! What was it like hippie Halloween?" Bahorel laughed, tearing the picture from Bousset's hands to get a better look.

"No mes Amis, that right there is the late Jacques Grantaire at about six years-old."

"Grantaire's father? _Shit what?!" _Bahorel took a double take before clapping his hand to his forehead and bursting into laughter.

"Wow! Gavroche really is doubly tied into _Les Amis_, he's locked in by blood on both sides!" Feuilly laughed.

"Talk about keeping everything in the family." Combeferre smirked.

"Does anyone else want to sneak into the ICU room so Gav can wake up to everyone." Musichetta suggested, already pulling Bousset and Joly by their shirts, Joly fretting about breaking hospital protocol.

"Come now, Gav needs to be surrounded by everyone he loves right now. Lets him know we didn't leave him." Jehan insisted. Enjolras sighed, checking to see if anyone was watching. The nurse who had checked them in earlier frowned slightly but then shook her head motioning 'if you must.'

Meanwhile, the trio had walked into the little ICU room and Éponine audibly gasped at the sight of the room, causing both Grantaire and Courfeyac to pull her into a three-way embrace. Gavroche looked even smaller than normal, almost swallowed by the large hospital bed. His mouth was covered by an oxygen mask and he had tubes emerging from his small lips, the top one was sewn together by crude black thread that stood out starkly against his ghostly pale skin. More stitches lined his shoulder and his chest was wrapped with a white bandage. An IV needle was stuck in his forearm and his tiny chest was rising and falling slowly, but all three were thankful it was moving.

"Oh Baby." Éponine whispered, pulling one of the chairs closer to the bed, brushing some blonde hair out of the boy's face.

"Is there a 'beat a inmate' event at the prison?" Courfeyac mused, fist clenched at his sides, causing Grantaire to chuckle darkly.

"Courf, only way that's gonna happen is if you get arrested at the next protest. Which, at your rate and over enthusiasm at some of these rallies, you've got a good shot bud." Lightly punching the Center's arm, he laughed at Courfeyac's mature comeback of sticking out his tongue.

"Taire, I'm sorry." Éponine breathed, it was so quiet the other two almost missed it.

"Sorry for what Ép?" Grantaire questioned, the joking mood from the ICU room was once again gone.

"For what my fa…. that bastard did." She turned back to face him, tears in her large chocolate eyes.

"Ponine, there's no reason you need to apologize! For God Sakes Ép the man is a criminal! My father isn't the first man he killed and I don't think he was the last either, hell Ép, he almost killed Gav tonight and he almost killed you six years ago. He's a rotten piece of shit and you do not need to apologize for anything he's done because your free Ép."

"Taire," She tried to intervene, but her argument was already out the window. Grantaire took a step closer before taking her into his arms.

"Ép, he's gone and we'll never have to think about him ever again."

"But Taire, he almost killed you too."

Grantaire was silent after that, simply pulling her closer to his chest. He had scars on his wrists, and he'd never forget the sounds his friends made when they found him in a bar men's room nearly six months after his father's death, empty pill bottles and a drained Jack Daniels not far from his limp hand. Doctor's said he was lucky his friends got him there so fast. He still had nightmares of Enjolras's cries.

"All that's over, and not only will you be getting rid of that name forever, congrats by the way soon to be _Mrs. Combeferre." _A blush crept over her cheeks. "But Gav is for now Gavroche Grantaire and once the paper's go through, he'll be a Combeferre."

"Gavroche Grantaire-Combeferre." Éponine corrected.

"You're going to hyphenate that poor boy's name?" Grantaire mock sighed, a smile creeping over his features. "He's going to suffer through high school."

"It'll be his middle name, Gav doesn't have that I know of."

"Perfect." Grantaire smiled, placing a sloppy kiss on Éponine's brow.

"Guys?" Courfeyac wheezed, they turned to see him kneeling by Gav's bed, the latter was whimpering, his face scrunched in pain, tears were leaking from his closed eyes.

"I think he's having a nightmare." Courfeyac breathed, lightly shaking Gavroche's shoulder.

"Gav Buddy, you in there? It's Courf! C'mon bud, wake up."

"No, no, Pony, Coof, Taire." The boy mumbled. Grantaire couched next to Courfeyac.

"Kid, we're here, wake up, it's ok."

"Papa sthap, Amis gonna come. Pwease sthap." Éponine began to stroke his hair.

"Baby, wake up, it's ok." She smiled warmly as all the Amis filed into the cramped ICU room.

"We're all here Baby, wake up, we're all here."

* * *

**I know... some tough moments, but at least it's going in the ****_right_**** direction! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/review? maybe even follow? **

**Until next time Lovelies! **


	11. Unconditional Family

**Hello Lovelies! 50 reviews! I'm SOOOO happy =D I LOVE when you leave a comment! Here's the next chapter! And I know it's all happy now... but just you wait... there's drama up ahead ;) **

**Warning: Fluff :) **

**Disclaimer: Still no... I don't think Victor was writing a lot of fluff...**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Unconditional Family _

_Cruel laughter, cruel words, invisible hands pulling him further into the darkness, further away from the voices that beckoned, called him to the light. He tried desperately to reach them, to make sure that Papa was lying, but Papa's voice was too loud, too powerful. _

_ "They're not comin back boy! You's a burden and a street rat, yur lucky I even considered to take you back!" _

"No! Amis comin, they're comin."

"_They begged me to take you away, especially the drunkard and the court jester, they practically fell to their hands and knees in thanks when I took you." _

"Papa stahp! Taire and Coof gonna come!"

_The voice continued to taunt, tease, kill, but the other voices were becoming stronger. _

_ "Baby, wake up, it's ok, we're all here, no one is going anywhere." _

_ The voice was stronger, and he felt himself running towards it, Papa's voice fading behind him until finally, the darkness shattered._

His eyes shot open, but screwed shut once more in the harsh light of the room. He faintly heard murmuring of what sounded like a large group of people, so he once again tried to open his eyes. He pushed the mask that covered his mouth away and tried to ease himself up, eyes still screwed shut. When they were finally opened and adjusted, he practically threw himself into his sister's open arms, sending tubes and chords flying as he went.

"Pony!" Laughter, loving laughter, banished the nightmares. He took himself out of Éponine's embrace to give everyone a teary (yet still cheeky) grin.

"Hey Gav," Courfeyac chuckled, ruffling his blonde curls. "Bout time you woke up, I was tempted to eat the chocolate pudding you got for lunch." Even though he was met with several swats to the head, he couldn't contain his happiness when Gavroche, despite Joly's high pitched shriek, crawled from under the sheets and dove into his arms, crying, "My pudding Coof! You like the 'nilla one."

"Well, looks like his sweet tooth is intact." Musichetta cooed, tearing up at the boys' playful scene.

When everything began to settle back down, after Gav had launched himself at each _Amis _in turn, he settled into a crisscross position on the bed and looked guiltily down at his hands.

"I thought you lefted me." He murmured, sniffling slightly.

"We never have and never will leave an _Amis_ behind 'Roche." Enjolras stated firmly, but his voice was laced with care.

"But when P-papa came to get me at school, he said that you g-guys told him to. That I was a burden and you was giving me back." He sniffled, not looking up to catch Bahorel's murderous growl or the loss of color in everyone's faces. Grantaire, who had been particularly quiet through this whole ordeal, moved himself to Gavroche's side and gently lifted him and placed the boy on his lap.

"Gav, that bad man was _not_ your Papa. That man was a very mean man," "A bad guy? Like Voldemort?" Gav interrupted, bringing about a ripple of laughter. "Worse than Voldemort," Grantaire said solemnly, causing Gavroche to gasp, clutching Grantaire's flannel a little tighter. "So bad that he took you, your Mama, and your sisters away from a family that loved you." The group watched silently as Grantaire summarized (and sanitized) the true story of Gav's becoming. "You see, that mean man was very jealous that your Mama fell in love with someone, so much that when you came into the picture and your Mama became an Angel, he wouldn't let your Papa take you and your sister's to his home. Luckily, your sister knows how to make the bestes friends," "_Les Amis?" _Gav asked, hoping he was following along. "That's right bud, _Les Amis._ Well, your Papa had a son who was an _Amis,_ and he let his Papa, your Papa, know of all the wonderful things that happened in the group, his favorite being your arrival. And when your Papa realized who you were, he tried to take you back, but the mean man got very mad and," Grantaire paused for a moment, fighting back tears. Gav put the pieces together. "Is my Papa with Mama now Taire?"

Chuckling at the kid's clear grasp of everything, he nodded. "Yeah kid and they're both up there happy as anything you found your family."

Gavroche looked around the room, the group, _his family_, all smiling and happy around him. Bousset and Joly held Musichetta between them, Marius practically squeezed Cosette to hold her all the closer, Courfeyac doing something similar with Jehan, except he hung his head lovingly off the poet's shoulder, laughing at the relief of the happy outcome. Bahorel was also laughing, but at Feuilly's expense, for the fan maker was babbling happily into his phone, his eyes glazed over with the same gushy look that nearly every member of the group got for their respective partners, though Gav gagged slightly when he swore he heard the name "Zelma" mentioned. Behind him Éponine was leaning into Combeferre and his hand, Gavroche didn't want to think why, was rubbing her stomach gently, his lips never leaving the crown of her head. And though Grantaire held him firmly in his lap, he too was leaning into his marble statue, whose eyes, and Gav was shocked as anyone to notice, were alarmingly puffy and even now threatened more tears.

"So, I'm no longer a Thénardier?" He whispered, pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Grantaire laughed, pulling the boy tighter to his chest. "No mon petit Ami, you are, as of four hours ago, Gavroche Grantaire."

The boy's eyes widened. "You're my brofer? What about 'Ponine, wasn't I getting dopted?" He asked curiously; the little boy had taken in a lot in the last twenty minutes. "Well," Combeferre began. "By blood, Taire is your brother, but he's no more family than Ép, or Courf, or any of us, simply, in the eyes of the big people in charge," "The one's Enjy likes to yell at." Bahorel nearly buckled over in laughter. "Yes," Combeferre chuckled. "Those ones. Well in their eyes, in a few months," Gav noticed him squeeze Éponine's arm, "You'll be Gavroche Grantaire _Combeferre_. With," He paused, looking seriously at the young boy, "Your blessing of course." Éponine had to choke back her laughter. He looked back and forth between them.

"You gonna love my sister?" He asked seriously.

"With all my heart and more." The older boy responded with the same tone of severity.

"You won't hurt her like 'Parnasse?" He added, with his best 'Ponine death glare.'

"Never, and if I ever even caused her the slightest booboo," several of the boys chuckled, Jehan was openly sobbing, muttering something about the pure poetry of it all. "You can gut me on the spot."

Gav eyed him suspiciously before spitting into his hand and extending it to Combeferre. The bespectacled man did the same and soon, their hands met. There was silence before Cosette burst into laughter.

"What?" Marius looked incredulously.

"I was just imagining you making a spit pact with my father for my hand."

Marius went beat red and the rest of the group laughed at his expense.

Gavroche was certainly glad this was his family.

* * *

**Wasn't that cute? Warning... there's drama/danger coming up! Leave a comment/review even follow favorite (maybe some more of those will bring the drama faster ;) ) **

**Until next time Lovelies! **


	12. Dangerous Mistake

**LOVELIES! I'm back with (as promised) MAJOR DRAMA! The plot bunny here just ****_had _****to happen... cause we needed some action :) Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment/review! They make my day and help me update faster! It is a short one, but hopefully the next one will be longer :)**

**Warning: DANGER UP AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: And it's ****_HIS _****fault ;) Also, disclaimer to the last chapter... i don't own Voldy either... that's good ol' JK :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Dangerous Mistake_

It was a couple of weeks before Gav was released from the hospital. At least one Ami was there daily, nine times out of ten it was Éponine, Courfeyac, or Grantaire, but he wasn't complaining (Well, when Enjolras decided to be a good role model and not only bring his own work, but all the work Gav missed so far, then he complained.)

He was grateful for the daily visits because the longer the group was with him, the stronger he felt and the weaker his night terrors became. When he was alone, he'd run his hand over the long gash over his stomach, and anger would build up in him. That bad man had hurt his family, had hurt him, and if they ever met again, or any of the bad guys from that awful night for that matter, they'd be sorry.

His dreams were now filled with his triumphs, where he'd be as strong as Bahorel or Grantaire and as brave as Enjolras. He'd take down the bad guys and use his winning smile (taught to him by Courfeyac of course), to not only save the damsel in distress, but win her heart as well. These dreams made Gav happy, though never did he think any of it would come true.

It was a drastic, possibly fatal, rash decision made by the police. The Patron Minette was arrested, guards were low at the local station and only Thénardier himself had priority. Gulumer and Claqusous weren't quick enough, or clever enough to realize the opportunity given to them, Montparnasse however, was no fool. After a week in the cramped cell, they were being moved to the prison shipyards out at Toulouse, though only half the usual guards were on lower priority prisoners, giving Montparnasse his golden opportunity. In the matter of moments it took the group to shuffle off the bus, the master assassin had taken out the few guards escorting him and made for the hills.

"_Merde!_" The commanding officer breathed when he heard the news.

"Should we inform any of his previous victims?" The officer asked, but the commander, already on thin ice with Inspector Javert, quickly shook his head.

"_Non,_ there's no way he'll find them again and it'll only worry them more if they know he's escaped. We'll keep it quiet unless it gets out of hand."

The officer looked warily at his commander, but said nothing, simply responding with a nod and a salute. As the officer exited the room, the commander sunk into his chair, face sinking into his hands.

"God protect those kids."

Far from the prison, Montparnasse looked out at his terrain, swearing at the time he knew it'd take him to get back to where he was. Still, clutching an old locket that a young Éponine had given him 'once upon a time' he cracked a grim smile.

"You won't be able to hide Ponine, I'll find you, _and _put that bastard of yours in it's place…_in the ground_."

* * *

**BUM BUM BAH! Leave a comment/review and hopefully next chapter will come up real soon :) maybe even follow/fav?**

**Until next time Lovelies! **


	13. Hopes and Dreams

**Hey Lovelies! Sorry it's been a while, but it's at the point where i haven't written ahead... but don't worry, i'm working on it :) (maybe some comments/reviews will inspire me ;) )**

**I know this one's a short one, but i thought i'd give you guys a little fluff before I some DRAMA AND SUSPENSE in your face... **

**Warning: Fluff :)**

**Disclaimer: I thought maybe... but nope**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Hopes and Dreams _

_Previously: Far from the prison, Montparnasse looked out at his terrain, swearing at the time he knew it'd take him to get back to where he was. Still, clutching an old locket that a young Éponine had given him 'once upon a time' he cracked a grim smile._

_ "You won't be able to hide Ponine, I'll find you, and put that bastard of yours in it's place…in the ground."_

_7 months later_

It wasn't long until Gavroche was released from the hospital and life began to resume itself. School ended, summer began, and anticipation for the newest members was building. Bets were going around as to which genders the babies were going to be (Éponine was growing impatient, but Combeferre insisted that it would be worth the wait to hear what they were having.) Soon the days shortened, the weather got colder and the leaves began to change color. Éponine's due date was looming and she was becoming quite round, but under threat of castration, none of the boys tried to keep her from trying to do everything a not 8 month pregnant woman with twins would do. (Joly did try once…. His hands will still fly to his crotch at any sudden movement.)

So Éponine insisting to pick Gav up at school that day was not unusual, but there was something that made Combeferre nervous.

"Ép, don't you think R or Courf can get Gav today? You should really slow down a bit."

"Ferre, for the thousandth time! I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I can still walk perfectly fine, albeit a little slower, but still perfectly capable of being a functioning human being." She huffed, clearly struggling to get up off the couch. Combeferre eyed were warily while Bahorel and Bousset tried to hold in their snickers at the scene. Finally Combeferre stuck out his hand to help her up, but she had already pushed herself to a standing position.

"See? I'm absolutely fiiine." She winced slightly, causing Combeferre to lurch forward, face already paling.

"It's nothing Henri! Pebbles and Bam Bam are just extra kicky today. Now I've got to go get Gav."

As Éponine disappeared out of the café, Combeferre pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a niggling feeling that something was going to happen today. Fortunatley, he was distracted by his friends' raucous laughter.

"What have you two done now?" He sighed.

"Nothing yet, but dude, if you're not careful, your children will be named after cartoon stone age children." Bousset chuckled.

"She's just nicknaming them." Combeferre insisted, though he too was slightly worried. He went with it when she affectionately named the thing growing inside her pebble and he even laughed the first time when she coined them Pebbles and Bam Bam, but with the due date looming and no agreed upon normal name, his children might very well be 1960s cartoon characters.

"This would've been easier if you'd figured out the gender." Bahorel drolled.

"I want to be surprised." Combeferre answered.

"Does Ponine?" Bousset questioned.

"Originally yes, but now she just wants them out." Combeferre laughed.

He'd told all the _Amis _and Éponine that he didn't care what gender the babies were. As long as they were healthy, he'd be overjoyed. Secretly though, Combeferre wanted nothing more than two beautiful baby girls who looked just like their mother (maybe one with his eyes.). He'd spoil them (all three of them.) and he knew he'd be wrapped around his baby girls' fingers. He'd want a boy to, eventually, one to have that special father-son bonding he and his own father had, but more than anything, he wanted a little girl.

With his little wish burning inside him, he let all worry of that nervous feeling slip away. He returned to the couches with Bahorel and Bousset, watching the other boys saunter in, and waiting for Ép and Gav to return.

Little did he know that gut feeling was going to be frightfully accurate.

* * *

**BUM BUM BAH! What'd I tell ya? A little bit of fluff before the DRAMA AND SUSPENSE! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/review, maybe even follow/fav? **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon :)  
Until next time! **


	14. Mercy

**Hello Lovelies! So sorry it's been a while... school and all... but I am back! With suspense! And danger! And... (my personal favorite...) a little 'surprise' at the end ;) But I'm LOVING the reviews/comments you guys are leaving :) Makes me happy! The more response, the faster the chapters will go up!**

**Warning: Violence...suspense! **

**Disclaimer: Blame Victor...**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Mercy _

Little did he know that gut feeling was going to be frightfully accurate.

Éponine grumbled to herself whilst she wobbled the four blocks to Gav's school. She whispered nonsensical words to her bulging stomach, pleading with her little devils to stop kicking. Where she was overcome with joy to be having these 'little miracles', she was nearing insanity with not only carrying them around, but everyone being worried upon every waking moment. Jehan is constantly at her stomach, cooing poetry, claiming that's exactly what a baby needs. Combeferre, Enjolras, Grantaire, Bousset and Bahorel constantly eye her whenever she offers to do something or move. Cosette and Musichetta walk into _Musain _nearly every afternoon laden with new supplies and things for the babies. And Joly's heart rate has yet to resume a normal, healthy beat since not only finding out she was pregnant, but also that she would continue to lead her usual active life while pregnant.

Needless to say, despite the love she felt (and appreciated) from her family, she enjoyed her independence and the little things, like walking to get her little brother from school, were amongst the things she held dear.

As she neared the schoolyard, smiling when she saw the head of scruffy blonde hair running around the playground, she got the oddest feeling that someone was watching her. She shuddered at the thought. The last seven months have been the safest of her entire life. No matter how safe she felt in the halls at uni or with her boys, she always felt her father's anger and beady eyes trailed on her back. Now with him, _all_, of them gone, she felt at peace. Well, up until this moment. Using the skills that she feared she'd carry forever, she discreetly scanned over her right shoulder then coughed into her arm to scan the left. Gav bounded over to her while she was doing this. He watched her momentarily, confused by her actions.

"Watcha doing Ponine?" He asked, scrambling out of the gates and wrapping his arms (as best he could, he'd picked up from the boys to treat his sister no differently, despite the large appendage she now had.) around her waist.

"Just looking around the school yard, seeing if this is the place I want to send pebbles and bam bam." She covered, smiling down at her little brother.

"Ponine, yor not actually gonna name the babies afer the Flintstones right?" He looked up, slightly nervous by the tiny look of worry in her eyes, but the flicker was gone as soon as it came.

"Well, what do you think are better names Gav?"

"Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Or Leo, Donnie, Raph, or Mikey! Oh! Or,"

"Gav, if I can't name them after television than neither can you." She bopped his nose affectionately before draping her hand over his shoulder and leading him down the street.

"But c'mon Ponine," He whined, "Mikey!"

Her head tipped back in laughter. "We'll see Gav, we'll see."

They continued down their way, the owning of the _Musain_ almost in view. Gav blabbered on about his day while Éponine listened dutifully, rubbing her swollen stomach and musing how wonderful an older sibling figure Gav's gonna be to her babies. After years of drowning in fear, Éponine was finally feeling at ease…that was until the grimy hand shot out from the dank alley they passed and clasped itself painfully to Éponine's mouth.

"HEY! Let go of my sister!" Gavroche yelled, launching himself at the attacker, only to be thrown back in one swift motion, hitting the brick wall with a sickening crunch.

Éponine struggled to scream, struggled to breath as she fought against the ruffian, but she all but collapsed in fear when the attacker whispered,

"Stop your struggling Ninny or I won't give you the option of begging me to spare its miserable life." She felt a rusty blade trace its way up her swollen stomach, pausing slightly, before coming to rest at her trembling neck.

"Parnasse," She breathed, "how?"

"Ah, they didn't tell you I outsmarted them and ran? Pity, this could've been avoided. Isn't that kind of stupidity what that moronic statue fights about?" He chided, carelessly digging the knife deeper into her neck.

"None of this has to do with Gav or my children, so just let us go." She whispered, silently cursing her voice for sounding so frail."

"Oh but Ninny, those…" he paused, a new wave of fury washed over him. "_Children?_" He hissed. "There are two bastards in there?" And suddenly when the knife trailed back down to her appendage, Éponine began to do something she hadn't done in years, sob and beg.

"Please Parnasse, I'll go with you when they're out but please, _please_ spare them. Just let them see light and be safe, then I'll be yours forever, but _please_ Parnasse." Tears streamed down her face and her voice cracked at the slightest breath. She felt the babies kicking more, pressing into her side, letting her know they were there, but that only made her sob more.

Montparnasse laughed, trailing the blade lazily over her abdomen.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Ninny, these bastards don't stand a chance." His knife was raised and her cries only brought him pleasure.

"I'm sorry Éppy, but it has to be with way for us to be together." He sighed, before bringing the knife down and…

**CLIFFE!**

**(just kidding... I'm not ****_that_**** cruel ;) ) **

* * *

"DON'T you DARE TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!" A small voice behind him shouted. The master assassin turned to see Gavroche standing at the entrance of the alley, in his hands what appeared to be a Beebe gun.

"What do you plan to do with that boy?" Montparnasse sneered. "Flick me?"

"Gav, just leave now, it'll all be ok." Éponine pleaded with the boy, still struggling against Montparnasse, desperately avoiding the dagger that was now closer to her stomach.

"Enough of you!" Montparnasse roared, bringing his hand down hard upon Éponine." That's when Gav snapped.

"I said… LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted, before pulling the trigger on the Beebe gun that Courf and Taire had picked out for him for his birthday next month (luckily for everyone in that moment, Gav had a knack for finding the best birthday presents weeks before anyone had the chance to wrap them.) There was a small crack and soon Montparnasse was on the ground, writhing and howling in pain, his hands clutching his groin.

"You little ARSE! I'm gonna KILL YOU WHEN I HAVE THE…" Another crack, another howl of pain, followed by a shatter of glass. Gav looked up to see Éponine with a broken wine bottle in her hand, face devoid of color and shaking slightly. Moving towards her brother, stepping over the unconscious criminal, she wrapped her brother into a hug.

"Never provoke him again." She cried into his little shoulder.

"But Ponine, he was gonna hurt the babies." Gav sobbed, fear reaching him now.

"I know, thank goodness you're good with your toys." She laughed, as did he. She stood shakily to continue to the _Musain _(she needed something…_someone_… strong.), but a horrible pain shot through her stomach, causing her to nearly collapse.

_"No, no, no! I'm not due for another two weeks!" _She cursed, swaying slightly. That's when she noticed her pants feeling wet and the puddle beneath her.

Her water had broken, the babies were coming.

* * *

**There's your cliffie :) I'm mean aren't I? Leave a comment/review, maybe even follow/fav? And I'll be back real soon :) **

**Quick Q that you can pm or review... Two Girls, Two Boys, or a mix? **

**Until next time :) **


	15. Initiation

**Hello Lovelies! I'm LOVING your response to this story! It's gonna get crazy from here, like, a little unrealistic crazy...but hey, crazy is fun! Would LOVE you're feedback to it, it's a LOOOONG one this time :) **

**Warning: Unrealistic scenes up ahead...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even think Victor would do this...**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Initiation_

_Her water had broken, the babies were coming._

Gav's eyes nearly took up his face, his eyebrows long gone within his hair line.

"But Ponine, 'Ferre said they'd come closer to my birfday! That's not fer anofer three weeks!"

"I know." Éponine bit out, slightly guilty for snapping at her little brother. "But they had different ideas. Just go get Combefe…EIII!" She screamed as another shot of pain rushed through her abdomen. Gavroche nodded frantically and tore out of the alleyway.

Éponine sunk down against the wall and clutched her stomach. Not far from her, Montparnasse began to stir. She tried to move, but every flinch brought about a new pain, so she simply curled up and began her breathing exercises.

"Oh Gav, please hurry!" She prayed, the pain slowly tugging at her consciousness.

Gav ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Seeing the doors to the _Musain, _he cried out in relief and burst through the door with all his might… which was followed by a string of curses no doubt he picked up from his sister, for the door was locked. He should've realized it was a Friday afternoon, a meeting afternoon, so Musichetta always closed the café early, door locking from the outside.

The sudden crash caused every head in the café to snap up. Joly and Jehan shrieked while Bahorel spit his (boiling hot) coffee all over Bousset.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Courfeyac yelled, hand clutching his heart for dramatic effect.

"A bird?" Grantaire mused, gently patting Enjolras, who had also shrieked (though he'd never admit it.) along with Jehan and Joly.

"I think it was a person." Cosette breathed, the loud noises bringing back some darker childhood memories.

Suddenly the banging continued and every eye trained to the door to find a very disheveled Gavroche, pounding at the glass with all his might.

"Holy… is that _Gav?_" Feuilly cried.

"Maybe he's just getting our attention to let us in." Musichetta mused, moving towards the door.

"But he looks frantic." Cosette bantered, curious as to why they hadn't already gotten to the door.

"Yeah, and where's Ép? Wasn't she picking him up?" Enjolras asked the room, the mention brought forth a new wave of fear.

Combeferre stood so quickly, the armchair he was in toppled over. The rest of the group wasn't far behind. He wrenched open the café door and yanked the boy into his arms. Grantaire, realizing Combeferre was already in a state, took over from there.

"Gav! What's the matter?" Grantaire questioned.

"And where'd you get that?" Courfeyac whined, pointing to the Beebe gun in his hand. "That was your birthday present Roche!"

Out of breath from running, he struggled to pull his sentences together.

"Ponine…Parnasse…. Babies…. coming."

The café froze; Combeferre dug his nails into Enjolras's shoulder, Gav's words running through his head. _Ponine….Parnasse…Babies…Coming…Ponine…Parnasse…Bab ies…Coming. _

"Gav, slow down, take a breath and start over." Enjolras stated, prying Combeferre's hands from his shoulders and kneeling down to Gavroche's level. The little boy took several deep breaths to begin his story, but a painful scream split through the café's open door, halting any chance at explanation.

"Gav, later, now _lead!_" Combeferre roared, directing the boy out of the café. Realizing who screamed, Gavroche took off once again, Combeferre, Bahorel, and Grantaire hot on his heels.

The remaining group stood frozen for a moment before Musichetta snapped into action.

"Alright! Joly, get ready for whatever state Ép's in. Bousset, call 911 for an ambulance and the police. Enjolras, find _someone _to yell at for the mistake they made at letting that lunatic free." Enjolras chuckled slightly, but nodded, turning to his phone to find some contacts.

"I think my Dad can help with that." Cosette perked up, smiling deviously.

"He's got a rather close relationship with Inspector Javert, and trust me, Javert will _not_ be happy an inmate broke his parole."

Despite the fear and worry that had fallen over the group, Courfeyac broke into a wicked grin. "Excellent!"

They reached the alley in moments, only to find Éponine clinging to the wall in pain and fear, one hand clutched to her belly, the other holding the only weapon she could find; a broken bottle. Fifty feet from where she stood, a rather drunk looking man was beginning to stand, growling wildly and reaching for a lost weapon.

Hearing the sudden entrance, Éponnie turned, relief immediate on her otherwise terrified face.

"Ferre!" She cried, reaching out for him. Combeferre was quick to oblige, running to her side and moving to pick her up.

"I got you Ponine, I got you." He whispered, pressing a worried kiss onto her perspired brow.

"NO!" The drunk, who Bahorel and Grantaire realized was Montparnasse, stood. "NO, IF SHE'S NOT MINE, SHE'S NO ONES!" He roared, running towards the couple, who were struggling to stand. Bahorel and Grantaire tried to get there, to stop him, but someone got there first.

"You will _never_ touch my sister, my brothers, or any of my family ever again!" Gav spit, taking the Beebe gun to eye level, he aimed and shot, once again at Montparnasse's groin, though his time, it was a more _direct _hit.

The master assassin collapsed with howls of pain. Bahorel quickly leapt on his back, stopping him from moving any longer.

"Bravo Gav, you're the top of the class!" Grantaire breathed, amazed at the sight of his little brother holding a Beebe gun with a murderous look on his face.

Another cry brought everyone to attention.

"Hold on Ép, you're safe now." Combeferre cooed, but his voice was hoarse with worry.

"No, Ferre, the babies are coming _NOW!_" She screamed, clutching his shirt for dear life.

"Right, Grantaire, help me!" Combeferre cried, struggling to carry his growing family. The inky haired man nodded and moved to Éponine's left and together they raised her from the dank alley floor.

"Let's go back to the café." Grantaire commanded, Combeferre simply nodded; too dazed by the fact his children were coming to argue.

"I'll stay with him until the cops finally do their job." Bahorel barked, pushing his foot deeper into the criminal's back.

"Right," Grantaire nodded, "Let's go."

The two men carried Éponine in-between them like she sat on a chair, Gav ran ahead to get everyone prepared.

In a matter of moments, Gavroche had once again burst through the doors of the café.

"Guys! Joly! Get somfthing cleared off, Ponine and the babies are comin!"

Joly immediately broke from his pacing to begin barking off orders.

"Musichetta, Cosette, get me towels and water. Bousset, Courfeyac, clear off the table. Marius, where the _hell _is 911!"

Everyone jumped into action, Enjolras was barking into a phone, yelling at anyone who would listen. Minutes after Gav burst in the café door opened once more, revealing Combeferre and Grantaire supporting Éponine. They moved to the table that had been cleared off and Jehan moved to Éponine's side, whispering words of encouragement.

"Where the hells the ambulance?" Combeferre cried, exasperated by the entire situation.

"They said they'll be here in twenty minutes." Marius spoke timidly.

"What is with these emergency forces?" Feuilly whined, "It's like they want u to be put into outrageous situations!"

They were all silenced by another painful cry from Éponine.

"I can't wait twenty minutes! I want these babies out _NOW!" _She was hysterical now, a mix of pain and fear fueling the tears that now ran down her face.

Combeferre was at her side in moments, holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings to her. While the group backed up from the couple, they turned to Joly.

"Well?" Grantaire asked, hoping the hypochondriact would have an answer.

He sighed, clearly distressed, and ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"Even if they were here, I'm not sure we could even move her at this point. Those babies want out."

"Well, do you know how to deliver a child?" Bousette asked.

Scrunching his face in thought, he finally nodded.

"We did it a lot in med school, even more with residency starting, but it'd still be best if she were in a hospital."

Éponine let out another (perfectly timed) scream. Combeferre continued to stroke her hair, but quickly rose to take Joly by the jacket.

"Jol, I know it's best, but we don't have time, we need to deliver these babies _NOW!" _

"But Ferre!" Joly cried, his voice raising several decibles. "This place is no where near sanitary enough to bring one, let alone two very vulnerable newborns into the world. Think of all the germs, the disease, the…" Éponine yelled in exasperated pain.

"Joly, I understand your concern, but despite your best interest, they've been influenced by everyone in this room and think you're full of it. So, _ .out!" _She screeched, slamming her hand on the table and collapsing backwards onto the pillows that Jehan had set up behind her.

Joly, who paled significantly, was frozen to the spot, spluttering slightly at the situation, _the germs!_ But Musichetta was one step ahead, lightly slapping Joly's cheeks and pushing him towards Éponine. "Jol, we don't have time to worry about the nonexistent germs in my shop, it's only you lot that's here 95% of the time. Plus it'll be fitting that they're born here don't you think? Consider it they're initiation." She winked towards Enjolras and Grantaire, the latter who began to laugh slightly at the comment.

Shaking his head weakly and nodding, he snapped into doctor mode.

"Alright, Musichetta, Cosette, get me towels and the blankets from the back couches. Grantaire, Enjolras, get water and sterilize something sharp, a knife, scissors, something. Combeferre, will you be able to help me or are you gone?" He eyed the usual calm guide who was knelt at his fiancé's side, brushing back her hair and whispering assuring words to her.

"Right, Bousset," He looked over to his boyfriend who was struggling with one of the bowls of water Enjolras had grabbed. "Scratch that, who's willing to be a listener and help me out?" He looked to the remaining members of the group. Feuilly breathed in and stepped up. "I can try."

Joly nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. "Jehan, close the shades and turn up the lights, and Chetta, do you still have that head lamp?" She nodded and retrieved the light from behind the counter.

Within moments the group had managed to set up a makeshift delivery room in the middle of their café.

Bahorel called not long afterwards, saying he got tired of waiting for the lousy cops and dragged the crook to the station himself.

"Which station?" Cosette asked into the phone.

"One down on Plummet?"

"Perfect, I'll get Javert down there." She smiled wickedly, moving off to make a call.

"Marius," Courfeyac breathed, "Never double cross that girl."

He nodded weakly; he hadn't really gained any color back since they started the delivery service.

Before the friendly banter could continue, Éponine let out another cry, followed by Joly's excited shout,

"Hey! That's a head! Alright Ép, _push!_"

* * *

**So it's another cliffe, but it's not as bad as last time! Next chapter will be up real soon! Poll's still open if you want a say in the twins' genders. **

**So leave a comment/review/follow/fav**

**until next time lovelies :) **


	16. Cries of Silence

**Lovelies! I'm sorry it's been a while, but school and all... Anyhoo, here is chapter 16! YAY! =D **

**Leave a comment/review, even follow/fav, they make my day :) **

**Warning: Suspension, and poorly described situations up ahead**

**Disclaimer: Still Victor's **

* * *

_Chapter 16: Cries of Silence _

_"Hey that's a head! Alright Ép Push!" _

The café was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Already?" Combeferre spoke, his voice barely audible. "But, it should take hours shouldn't it?"

"Normally, but these little ones must be eager to make their appearance."

"They're probably nervous if they don't come soon." Grantaire mused.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Jehan asked, exasperated, the beauty of new life bringing forth so much poetry the little poet was becoming overwhelmed.

"Well, they've been listening to Enjolras for months now, they know what he'll do to them if they're late to a meeting."

Enjolras shook his head at his boyfriend. "Really Taire, I'm not _that _harsh."

"You made Pontmercy cry." Courfeyac added.

"I did not cry! It was dusty that night." Marius tried and failed to defend himself, but he was only met with pitied glances from Cosette and Musichetta and a smacked head from Courfeyac.

The group was brought back with Éponine's cries.

"You're doing great Ép, just push when I tell you." Joly spoke evenly, but Éponine wasn't listening.

"No, no, I'm not ready." She cried, shaking her head fiercely. "I'm not ready to be a mother, they can't come yet."

"Ép, you're more than ready to be a mother. It's all going to be ok." Combeferre cooed, kissing her brow.

"But I've only known villainy! I'm the daughter of a crook, a member of a gang, how can I raise two children?" She sobbed, burying her head into Combeferre's shirt.

"Ép, you are nothing, _nothing, _like your father or any of them. You broke away from them and you've found your real family. Ponine, you've not only played mother to a band of misfits, but you've raised Gavroche since infancy, and he's turned out ok,"

"I take offence to that!" Gavroche piped up from his place between Courfeyac and Grantaire. "You're going to be a marvelous mother, just you wait." He smiled when he felt her smile into his shirt.

"Ép, you're gonna be great, now I need you to push again." Joly commanded.

She screamed again, the boys trying to shout words of encouragement over her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, falling back on the pillows.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, this looks bloody painful." Courfeyac commented, earning a smack from Jehan.

"You're almost there Ép, just a couple more!" Joly cried enthusiastically. Feuilly, who was really being a good sport through all of this for he had paled significantly, nodded along as well.

"If you're lying JoLIIIIIII!"

"That's it Ép! Almost there!"

She screamed once more, but this time another cry followed.

A infant's wail filled the café.

"Quick! The scissors!" Joly demanded.

Feuilly held the screaming infant as Joly cut the umbilical chord. In a matter of moments, Joly had managed to clean the baby and Feuilly had (quite impresivley) swaddled it in the _Musain _blanket.

"Well, what the hell is it? I want to collect!" Bahorel, who burst through the doors only moments before, shouted.

"Ép, Ferre, you have a healthy baby boy."

The café was breathless and the cries filled the room. Feuilly had handed the baby to Combeferre (who was just shy of blubbering.), who cradled the child expertly.

"Hello little one." He cooed, waving his finger in the infant's face as all adults seem to do.

"Ép, we have a little boy." Combeferre breathed, his heart swelling to new sizes as he knelt by his love's side to show her their creation.

"Ferre, he's gonna look like you." She whispered, stroking her finger across the baby's cheek.

"Well don't we all hope that doesn't happen." Courfeyac joked, earning yet another smack from Bahorel.

"Alright Ép, next one's coming." Joly spoke, wiping his own tear away at the touching scene.

Again the café was filled with Éponine's cries, but something far worse followed.

Silence…utter silence. Joly had paled significantly, _"Merde." _ He whispered, while Feuilly crossed himself. Combeferre was ready to scream.

"What the hell is wrong?" He choked.

"What aren't they crying?" Éponine sobbed, becoming hysterical, causing Jehan to move forward and take the squirming baby from Combeferre's arms.

"The umbilical chord, its," Joly couldn't finish his sentence for sirens began blaring outside.

Combeferre snapped into action, he moved to where Joly and Feuilly were and took the scissors from Feuilly's hands. Placing them in his back pocket, he carefully unwrapped the chord from the child's neck. Once free, he took the scissors and cut the child from its mother and quickly wrapped it into blanket being held out by Musichetta (Éponine would have marveled at skill and utter awe of her fiancé's ways, but she had finally passed out from everything that had happened.). Moving towards the door, Combeferre barked out an order,

"Someone drive Éponine and our son to the hospital, follow the ambulance."

Before anyone could ask where he was going, he slammed through the door, his child balanced carefully in his arms. He pushed open the door with such force, he nearly knocked the entering paramedic over in the process.

"Sir, is everything…" He didn't get to finish his statement.

"You are going to turn around, get the ambulance crew ready and take us to the hospital because if there is a God above, we will save my daughter's life."

* * *

**Happy with the genders? I'm sorry if you aren't, but I just felt it was right :) (Especially with the last scene and what I might do with the names.) **

**Leave a comment/review and next chapter should be up real soon :) **

**Until then Lovelies!**


	17. Matching

**Hello lovelies! LOVING your love for the story :) 90 reviews! Makin my day! Here's chapter 17! In for some fluff, some outer musical references and some more fluff :) **

**Poll out: Names anyone?**

**Warning: Fluff... and some fowl language...**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Victor was a very fluffy writer...**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Matching_

_"Sir, is everything…" He didn't get to finish his statement._

_ "You are going to turn around, get the ambulance crew ready and take us to the hospital because if there is a God above, we will save my daughter's life."_

The Paramedic was frozen for a moment, taking in the sight before her. The man towered over her petit 5' frame by at least a foot if not more. His sandy hair was disheveled and behind his worn spectacles, the most entrancing blue eyes she had ever seen were magnified. In those eyes, an fierce ocean of terror and determination. In his arms he cradled an infant, a newborn. One that was barley moving and hardly made the sounds a newborn should make, especially when confronted with the harsh sounds of reality so soon into it's existence. Taking her eyes off the still babe, she almost audibly gasped to see giant tears rolling down the man's cheeks.

"Please." He whispered, and all she could do was nod as she led the odd pair to the waiting ambulance.

"Sir, what happened? We were called for a woman in labor?" The other paramedic commented, only to back off five feet at the look of pure disdain shot at him by Combeferre.

"You're a bit late for that mate." He snapped, lifting his arms weekly to display the child.

"What's wrong?"

"She came out with the umbilical chord wrapped around her neck, we need to get air to her lungs now! I'm beyond furious at this entire system at the moment, but I'm willing to show some mercy when I finally get to giving all of you a piece of my mind if you do your F*C*ING JOB AND SAVE MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE!" He cried, causing the entire ambulance crew to jump.

"We have some oxygen masks and tanks here, but they might be too,"

"With the right amount given at a slow rate, it'll be perfect." Combeferre growled. "Now drive."

The driver nodded weakly and brought the truck to life. Cradling the child as carefully as he could, he nodded to the paramedic to come with the mask. Placing it gently on his daughter's face, he began to move the knob slowly, monitoring the rising numbers carefully, watching the child's movements with anticipation.

"Come on ma petite, mon ange, you can do it. You have to meet your Mama, who you're gonna look just like. And you have to meet your brother, he doesn't have the flair for dramatics that you have petite, but you two have been long waited for. And your uncles, well, I don't have words to describe them, but are you going to be a spoiled little girl, but please, please ma fille, take a breath and let me hear you cry." He sent up a silent prayer, stroking his daughter's cheek and watching her chest rise and fall slowly. After moments of silence, with the paramedics watching with baited breath and tears flowing freely down the new father's cheeks, a small cough filled the ambulance, followed by a shrill scream.

Combeferre nearly collapsed at the beauty of that sound. Never before had he been so grateful to hear shrill crying than when he heard his son and daughter take their first breath of life.

The infant wailed for a few more moments before calming slightly and blinking in the light of her new surroundings. Combeferre gazed in wonder as his daughter took in the world, and he openly sobbed when a pair of bright ocean blue eyes met his own.

"Welcome to the world, ma belle fille." As the paramedics watched out, nearly blubbering at the scene before them, Combeferre knelt by the gurney his daughter rested on and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, letting his joyous tears run on her tuft of dark chestnut hair.

While all seemed well in the ambulance, nearly all hell had broken loose at the café once Combeferre had stormed off.

"Where the hell is he going?" Musichetta demanded, fury seeping into her electric green eyes.

"He went ahead to the hospital, he clearly knew what he was doing." Joly supplied, patting his girlfriend gently on the shoulder.

"But what about Ép? What's wrong with her? Why's she passed out?" Bahorel questioned rapidly, moving to the young woman's side to check her pulse. The blanket Joly had been using to cover her had now fallen over her legs, which were sprawled out over the table, her hair stuck to her forehead and her arms were splayed, she quite frankly looked exhausted.

"It's not common, but it's not unheard of to faint after childbirth. Especially in this situation, Ép's been put through a lot of stress in a short amount of time, I mean both children came out relatively quickly, and two weeks early. Not to mention the stress from the encounter earlier and the baby coming out with the umbilical chord wrapped around her neck." Joly continued to explain, but Cosette piped up.

"_Her?_ It's a girl?" She asked excitedly, clapping her hands at the prospect of her own winnings because she totally called dual genders months ago.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to mention." Joly sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, exhausted in his own right.

"What about this little guy?" Jehan asked, he was perched on Courfeyac's lap, gently rocking the little boy who was now sleeping soundly, his little fingers gripped onto Jehan's outstretched index finger.

"Well, we better get him and Ép to the hospital, to make sure they're both alright." Enjolras decided, moving to lift Éponine from the table.

"Taire, can you pull my car around?" The artist nodded and left the café.

Filled with silence as everyone started shuffling to collect things and get ready to leave, they heard muffled sniffling by the couches.

Gavroche, who had been quiet for a majority of the whole ordeal, had large tears running down his reddened cheeks. He wanted to hide his tears, but he had no more effort, it had been a long day.

Carefully moving Jehan the infant off his lap, Courfeyac moved to crouch in front of the boy.

"Gav, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Is Ponine gonna be ok Courf?" He met Courfeyac's bright coffee eyes with his own watery blue ones and the look nearly shattered Courfeyac's heart.

"She's fine bud, she just fainted, that's all."

"And the baby?" He whispered, fear now slipping into his normally excited eyes.

"I have a good feeling Combeferre knew exactly what he was doing, so I think our niece is going to be ok." Courfeyac smiled, but Gav's lip continued to tremble.

"Coof, the bad guys, why'd they come back?"

"I don't know Gav, the mean man didn't like Ponine and didn't like her babies either. What happened was someone's bad choice, but don't worry mon petit, no one's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." He pulled Gav into a hug and placed a quick kiss on the boy's crown. Once their touching moment was over, Grantaire pulled around with Enjolras's car. He, Bahorel and Jehan all piled into the red beamer; Enjolras and Bahorel with Éponine sprawled over their lap in the back, and Jehan cradling the infant in the front.

"Come on little one," Jehan cooed, stroking the boy's cheek ever so slightly, smiling the babe wriggled in his sleep. "It's high time we brought you to meet you sister and daddy."

* * *

**There you have it! Not my best ending, but hey... it's not a cliffe! So leave a comment/review/follow/fav, whatever floats your boat, and i shall be back real soon :) **

**until next time Lovelies!**

**(PM or review me name ideas!) **


	18. Don't Tell

**LOVELIES! Two updates in two days! I just had to get this one out there, with good music and some free time you can do anything! Don't let the chapter title scare you, this one is FLUFF LOADED! Please leave a comment/review or PM me with name ideas! They'll come next ;)**

**Warning: A LOT of fluff, like maybe too much...**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not :'(**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Don't Tell _

_"Come on little one," Jehan cooed, stroking the boy's cheek ever so slightly, smiling the babe wriggled in his sleep. "It's high time we brought you to meet you sister and daddy."_

Halfway to the hospital Éponine began to wake. Enjolras noticed her groan and shifted to swipe the hair out her face. Bahorel also noticed the change in the girl sprawled over his legs and, being the friend he is, began to massage her feet.

"Whashappening." She mumbled, blinking in the car's dim light along with the fluorescent advertisements that flickered in and out of the car's sight.

"Ferre?"

"Ép, it's alright, we've got you." Enjolras whispered, gently rubbing her forehead.

"Where are my babies? What happened to my baby?" Her eyes snapped open now, all the memories of the last several hours became strikingly clear in her once fuzzy mind. Bahorel tried to glare at Enjolras, tried to telepathically tell him not to give her the blunt description as he usually did, and for the first time in his life, Enjolras understood the message.

"Well, Jehan's got your son, they're in the front seat, see?" He gently lifted Éponine to a slightly more elevated position than before so that she could see Jehan swivel in his seat to display her baby boy.

Tears once again welled in her eyes as a shaky smile spread over her features. She weakly held out her arms.

"Can I hold him? Please?" She whispered, afraid that her fainting had caused them to lessen their trust of her mothering skills.

Jehan looked to Enjolras for guidance, the latter nodded, and the poet carefully placed the boy in his mother's waiting arms. Instantly Éponine curled the baby close to her chest, bringing her lips to his tuft of sandy hair. Her tears dripped onto his forehead as he blinked open his eyes for the first time, his little hand reaching up to grab his mother's face.

"Bonjour mon petit homme." She breathed, giant tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw her baby boy's eyes. A stunning pair of coffee brown eyes that mirrored her own identically. She laughed at the sight.

"Mon beau homme, Papa will be thrilled, you're gonna look just like him. But you've got my eyes baby." She cooed, stroking his cheek gently, laughing some more when his little fingers wrapped around her thumb.

She was startled to hear sobbing from not only Jehan, but Bahorel as well.

"Rel? Are you crying?" She questioned, her natural nature slowly returning.

"I'd try to come up with a bullshit lie, but I'm not gonna try, this is just too precious."

"Watch the swears Mon ami, there's an infant present." Grantaire chided, eyes focused on the road, but his own tear slipped down his stubbled chin.

After a few more moments of pure bliss, Éponine remembered why she had passed out.

"Enj, where's my other baby? What happened to them? Are they?" She couldn't finish the thought, a new fear, and one far worse than any she had ever felt before, swelled in her throat. Instinctively she pulled her child closer to her chest. The infant, sensing his mother's distress, began to wriggle and whimper.

"Shh mon petit." She croaked. "Enj? What aren't you telling me? Where's Ferre?"

She tried her best to look into his face, knowing Enjolras couldn't lie or keep the truth from anyone, especially his family, but she couldn't turn fully to examine the once marble façade.

"Ép, I've never seen Combeferre move that fast or that skillfully in his life. It was truly incredible, he knew exactly what to do." Enjolras breathed, remembering his friend's amazing performance back at the café. "He unwrapped the chord, cut her free and stormed out to the ambulance, which managed to show up just in time for the more serious incident at hand. He told us to take you and your son to the hospital to meet him there, but he seemed to know what he was doing." Enjolras finished, watching Éponine's face carefully.

She took in the news. _Wrapped umbilical chord, Ferre knew _exactly _what to do, _her.

"Her?" Éponine whispered, her own wish of having a little boy and girl came true. A boy just like Combeferre and a girl just like her, the perfect little family.

"Yes Ponine, you have a double set." Enjolras smiled, smiling wider when he heard Grantaire's victory cry and Bahorel's colorful grunt.

"I see they've begun to collect?" She sighed, turning her attention back to the little boy in her arms.

"Yes, Courf, Bahorel, and Feuilly aren't happy. Cosette and Grantaire are overjoyed and Bousset is simply relieved he didn't put any money down."

"_Cosette_ put money down?" Éponine asked in disbelief. "What did Marius say?"

"He tried to open his mouth, but Ép, I'm becoming slightly more terrified of her than I was and am of you."

Bahorel nodded in agreement, holding in laughter. Jehan was desperately holding back his loud sobs.

"Ép, you've filled an entire anthology for me in one night!" He cried, wiping his crocodile tears with is heinous sweater.

"I'm glad I could be of help." She sighed, feeling relief when Grantaire pulled the car to the ER's curb and brought the vehicle into park.

"Alright Éponine, you're gonna need to hand the baby back to Jehan, only for a moment, so we can get you in a wheelchair." Enjolras hastily added when he saw her pull the child closer to her at the thought of letting go.

"There is no way in _Hell _you're putting me in any wheelchair." She snapped.

"Ép, you've just given birth to twins! There's no way you can walk!" Bahorel cried, getting slightly fed up with her stubborn nature in this situation.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She huffed, moving to get out of the car. She hit the pavement thirty seconds later.

"Thank God she gave the child to Jehan first." Grantaire sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved to lift his friend back to her feet.

"Now will you sit in the wheelchair?" Grantaire chided. "That way you can hold your son." He added.

The four men sighed in relief as Éponine grumbled her way into a chair.

"Was that so hard?" Bahorel taunted, but quickly recoiled from one of Éponine's famous glares.

"Just because I'm the mother of two doesn't mean I'm any less capeable of castrating the lot of you," She growled, "Now, take me to my daughter and fiancé." She commanded.

Once in the hospital, Enjolras wheeled Éponine over to the reception desk. The nurse who had seen the disheveled band of misfits seven months earlier was once again greeted with the stoic blonde, the fighter and the boy with the beanie not far behind him. She sighed, _what had they done this time?_ She was startled by a impatient "_ah hem." _From below the desk, she stood to see they formerly unconscious pregnant woman, who now cradled what she guessed was her recently born child.

"Hi, I'm sure you recognize us, we're regulars at this hospital." The young woman flashed a toothy smile, which caused the nurse to blink several times, the group had certainly changed since last they'd encountered. Perhaps no one was near death this time? "I was wondering if a mousier Combeferre came in with his daughter?" Worry filled the young woman's brown eyes and the nurse realized she must've had twins and something happened to the other child.

"Well, an ambulance crew came back about ten minutes ago, they went up to the maternity ward, I can check the status and name of the patient if you'd like?" The nurse spread a warm smile at the young mother's nervous nod. She turned to the computer and scanned through the recent activity. Finding what she was looking for, she looked back at the odd party. The four men, infant, and mother, where now flanked by four more grown men, one of the curly haired boys she remembered being hysterical had his hands perched on a young boy's shoulders. The young boy with the blonde mop she guessed was Gavroche Grantaire, the little boy from the accident. _Well, he recovered nicely._ She thought, but frowned when she saw the blood flecks on his t-shirt.

"Yes," she finally responded, meeting the young matron's eyes. "A Henri Combeferre came in about fifteen minutes ago, his infant daughter with him."

"And?" A curly haired ginger boy asked impatiently.

"Well, both father and daughter appeared to be healthy and well, they're up on the maternity ward right now. Would you like me to check you in Ms?"

"Éponine Combeferre." She gave without a second thought, there was no way she'd ever use Thénardier again, and what's a couple of months? Having the man's children was close enough to officially married in her book.

"Alright Mme Combeferre, one of the attendings can bring you right up." Éponine nodded, but several of the men behind her moved to object. The stoic blonde, who she assumed was the leader, shook his head.

"Let Ép and Ferre have a moment of peace with their children."

The boys nodded, eyeing the paling attendant threateningly.

"For Cripes sake boys, she's only going up three floors in a hospital, nothing is going to happen!" Musichetta laughed, pulling Bousset and Feuilly back from Éponine's retreating form.

"Not to mention, there's a gift shop to be raided!" She cried, laughing when she saw a majority of the boys' faces light up like Christmas trees.

The nurse, still disturbed Gavroche's bloodstain and pale complexion, broke the merry festivities.

"Gavroche?" The older woman called; worry filling the group as the little boy looked up, slight fear and guilt washing over his features.

"Are you ok honey?" He nodded his head weakly, but the words had been said, and immediately the doctor of the group rushed to the boy's side.

"Gav, what happened? Why is your head bleeding?" Joly questioned, worry tainting his words.

"It's nofing, I swear!" He cried, trying to wriggle away from Joly's grip.

"Gav, bud just let Joly check you out ok? Then we'll get some treats for the babies ok?" Courfeyac offered, pulling the boy onto his lap. Gavroche grumbled, but nodded.

Joly tilted the boy's head forward and gasped slightly, the back of Gav's head was bloody. His blonde curls were matted with the dark red liquid, but thankfully, it appeared to be only a bad gash.

"Gav, why didn't you mention this earlier?" Joly scolded, moving over to the nurse to request a space where he could clean and bandage the boy up. After flashing his badge, the nurse led him and Courfeyac, who now held a slightly protesting Gavroche, to an examination room.

"Now hold still, this'll sting, but it'll be over in a moment." Joly instructed. Gav nodded, then winced at the sudden sting.

"Gav, back to Joly's question, why didn't you say something? What happened."

"I tried to fight Parnasse when he was holdin Ponine, and he flung me off 'im, guess I hit the wall harder than I thought." He tried to smile, but the sting came again.

"And, why didn't you tell us?" Joly pressured, finishing the cleaning of the small gash and unwrapping a bandage and some gauze.

"Ponine and the babies were in trouble, no ways I was gonna say somefing to distract everyone!" Gav cried. "I wasn't important, only Ponine was." He spoke stubbornly and both boys shared a knowing look over the boy's head.

"That was very noble of you Gav, but next time, let us know a little earlier, ok? That gash could've been a lot worse and Ponine wouldn't've been happy to hear of your injuries as well." Joly finished, but immediately regretted his words.

"I didn't wanna burden Ponine, I'm sorry." Gav whispered, tears now forming in his tired blue eyes. Courfeyac swatted the back of Joly's head before kneeling to meet Gav's eyes.

"Listen to me Roche, you are not a burden to anyone. What Joly was _trying_ to say was that Ponine would've been extra worried if all of her babies were hurting and she didn't know about it."

Gavroche nodded, sniffling and wiping a few tears.

"Coof?" He questioned weakly.

"Yes, Gav?" The elder questioned, lifting the boy into his arms.

"Doya think the babies like chocolate?" Courfeyac began to laugh.

"I think eventually they will, with a brother/uncle like you Gav, but for now, hows about a teddy bear, huh?"

Gav nodded, frowning slightly at his 'brother's' logic.

"Coof?"

"Gav?" Courfeyac responded, mimicking the boy's tone.

"Can we get chocolate anyway? For Ponine?" He added hastily, which only caused Courfeyac and Joly to laugh even louder.

"Of course bud, let's go see what they've got here."

And together, Courfeyac and Gavroche walked down to the gift store to join the rest of their oddball family, each member laden with treats and trinkets to spoil their newest members.

* * *

**Sweet aint it? Longest one yet! YAY! =D**

** Name ideas? I'd love to hear 'em! Leave a comment/review maybe even follow/fav!**

**Until next time Lovelies! **


	19. In a Name

**LOVELIES! I am SOO sorry it's been an age! School's been hectic, midterms and all... but here is chapter 19! Names are revealed (I did take your suggestions :) ) and MAJOR fluff is ahead! **

**Also, next q, besides the obvious Enj/Taire, who should the Godparents be? I'm up for the usual 2 or the English 4... or the Prince George 6... you're guys choice :) **

**Warning: FLUFF**

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

* * *

_Chapter 19: In a Name_

Three floors above the gift shop Éponine was wheeled into a private room off the maternity ward. Inside she found Combeferre, sitting in a hospital rocking chair, cradling their baby girl. Clutching her baby boy tighter and fighting back tears, she urged the attendant to be quiet as he wheeled her in.

Combeferre was lost in amazement. Once they had successfully arrived at the hospital they took his baby girl in for several tests, during which he was hovering outside the room, demanding he'd get to hold his daughter right away, anger still sizzling from everything that had happened earlier. Once she was out of tests, and miraculously healthy despite the panic of her birth, they brought the father and daughter into a private room and let Combeferre be alone with his little girl. Combeferre couldn't remember a time where he had cried more in his life. She was honestly the most beautiful thing in the world, with his beautiful Ponine's face and hair, but his eyes. Nothing made his heart swell more. Well, until a soft knock came at the door.

"Monsieur Combeferre? Some people want to visit you." He looked up to see Éponine being pushed into the room by an attending, their son cradled expertly to her chest. Correction, now he couldn'tve cried more in his life.

Once they had Éponine settled on the bed and both babies in her arms, the attending left.

"Oh Ferre," She breathed, not even minding the tears that slipped from her eyes anymore.

"They're the most beautiful things in the world." Combeferre nodded, planting a long awaited kiss on his beloved's forehead.

"They are indeed Ponine, and they're ours."

"Ours." She whispered. "Ferre, she has your eyes." She marveled at her baby girl's luscious eyes, just like her Daddy's.

"But she has your face Ponine, and your hair."

"He has your hair and your face Ferre." She smiled, handing him his son. Combeferre took the little boy close to his chest, nearly blubbering at the sight of his Ponine's eyes.

"Hello petit homme." He whispered, pressing his lips to his son's forehead.

"He's gonna look like you Ferre." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the little girl wriggling impatiently in her arms.

"Ah, ma Cherie, you've got more of momma in you than hair and nose." Éponine laughed, waving her pinky in her daughter's face, laughing when the little girl attempted to grab it.

Meanwhile, as Combeferre marveled at his little boy, he laughed when he realized the little bugger had dozed off already, something he was infamous for, not only as a child, but through uni as well.

"Oh dear, Mon petit homme."

"What?" Éponine asked, suddenly worried.

"He's got my sleeping gene."

"Oh Ferre," She smiled, taking him in a long kiss. "They're both perfect."

"Yeah, and they're ours Ponine," He whispered into her hair, sliding one arm around her, curling his son closer to him.

"All ours." He breathed, feeling absolutely over the moon about how perfect his soon to be wife and children were. How wonderfully perfect his family was, and yes, he was counting the band of misfits three floors below. Everyone of them was perfectly unique and he was damn glad he helped a bruised Enjolras in first grade, and later a far too happy Courfeyac in 3rd, and the rest of them throughout middle and high school. But the moment he was most thankful for was the day a love struck young girl trailed in behind Marius during an infant meeting sophomore year. But that love story is for a different time.

"Ferre?" Éponine spoke, breaking his blissful train of thought.

"Hmm?" He hummed. Finding himself drifting off, the pressure and craze of the day finally catching up to him.

"Babe, are we gonna name them?"

That brought Combeferre out of his attempt of a nap.

"Of course Ponine."

"Can we do it now?" She whispered, looking up at him with her large doe eyes, the ones their daughter was sure to have.

"Have you thought of any names? I mean we've only known of their gender for several hours, and you never wanted to mention names before hand and please don't say Pebble…"

"Benjamin." Éponine spoke, cutting her rambling fiancé off.

"Pardon?"

"I've always loved the name Benjamin, and unless those baby naming sites and books lied, it's Hebrew for 'son of the right hand', which is what you are." She finished quietly, biting her lip; afraid he didn't like the name.

"Benjamin was my grandfather's name." Combeferre whispered. Éponine waited patiently for him to continue.

"My grand père and he was my best friend." He met his love's eyes, tears in his own.

"He would be honored if we named his first great-grandson after him." Éponine smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning her attention back to their son, their little Ben.

"Benjamin Henri Combeferre." Éponine tested, looking to her fiancé for guidance.

"The handsomest boy's name I've ever heard." Combeferre declared, pecking Éponine forehead.

"And what of our little princess?" Éponine questioned, stroking her miracle's cheek, laughing as the little girl squirmed and attempted to reach her mother's fingers.

"I know of a perfect name for her." Combeferre said, bursting that his love had already mentioned the meaning.

"Sarah, it means princess in Hebrew." Éponine smiled at her fiancé before looking back down at her baby.

"I think I've got a middle name worthy of our family." She whispered before testing the full name.

"Sarah Aimee Combeferre."

"Loved Princess?" Combeferre quirked an eyebrow, wondering when his beloved had learned the meaning of all these names.

"Fitting, don't you think? Sarah Aimee, _un enfant Amis?_

"Beautiful." He agreed, pulling his family closer to him.

"Do we fetch the uncles or revel in the rare bliss of the moment?" Éponine wondered aloud, tapping Benjamin's nose, and pressing a gentle kiss to Sarah's brow.

"I fear they might make their own decision if we make them wait any longer. One that might involve paying a hefty debt to the hospital for damaged property."

"Would you like to do the honors or do you want to send a text?" Éponine mused, curling her children closer to her chest.

"Seeing as my phone is back at the café, I'll go fetch them." He gently placed both babies in Éponine's arms before rising from the bed, but Éponine's hand stopped him.

"Ferre?"

"Yes _mon amour?"_

"How did you know what to do?"

He paused for a moment, wondering to himself why he hadn't told anyone before. It wasn't like it was troubling secret or life changing, just a little known fact that he hadn't even thought of telling his friends. Well, except until the moment the unknown fact saved his daughter's life. He opened his mouth to answer, but a chubby nurse bustled into the room, smiling widely.

"Hello there M. and Mme. Combeferre." Combeferre quirked an eyebrow at Éponine, who simply shrugged. "I'm sorry to bug, but if it's alright with you two, I need to take your little bundles for a quick check up and weigh in, is that alright with you?"

The couple eyed each other, before looking down at their now dozing babies.

"I can go get the Amis, we should really tear them away from the gift shop, and the rest of the hospital staff." Combeferre sighed.

"It'll be quick right?" Éponine questioned, not willing to let her children out of her sight for very long.

"At most ten minuets." The nurse responded, pushing the cribs into the room and moving to take the sleeping twins.

Éponine hesitated as she handed Benjamin and then Sarah to the nurse, but she felt safe with Combeferre's arm around her shoulders.

"I'll pop down and get them then?" Combeferre asked, watching as the nurse pushed his children down the hall.

Éponine nodded warily, letting her head fall back onto the pillows.

"Maybe I'll nap for a bit." She sighed, letting her eyes slip shut.

"You try my dear." He chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow.

Back down at the gift shop, Combeferre stood in the doorway, frozen in appreciation and shock at the sight before him.

Bahorel and Bousset stood at the register, pushing nearly every stuffed animal and plush from the shelves at the sales clerk, who looked about ready to punch someone. Joly was beside them, fussing over the amount of germs the lurk on hospital gift shop toys. Enjolras was smiling at Grantaire, who was perched in the corner, drawing little doodles in what appeared to be a very large card. Jehan scribbled in a brand new note book, two actually, one pink and one blue, while Courfeyac listened dutifully to Gavroche as the little boy narrated through which candies were best. Cosette and Musichetta were inspecting the fuzzy robes and Pajamas, muttering how all Ép needed now was a good glass of wine, while Feuilly was in the corner, spouting all the details to Azelma, who was no doubt on the train at this moment, coming in to see her new niece and nephew. Combeferre couldn't have felt more part of a loving family than he had in that moment. Sure, he loved his parents, but he was an only child, the Amis were more his family than anything else. And he was overjoyed his children, already with a sibling (not even counting Gav.), were going to grow up surrounded by love, care, and protection.

Moving farther into the shop, he cleared his throat, earning the attention of the crowd before him. They watched him for a moment, curious as to what he was going to say.

"Guys," He started, unable to contain his happiness. "I'm a Dad. I'm a dad to a little boy and a little girl."

Despite the fact he was stating the obvious, and they had all already seen both children, if for only a moment, they welcomed the statement with applause and cheers. Enjolras was the first to meet him.

"Congrats mon Ami, you and Ép are lucky to have each other and your children. I don't tell you this often enough," Enjolras paused, tears welling in his eyes. "But I'm honored to call you my best friend."

Combeferre couldn't find words; he simply buried his head in his friend's shoulder, pulling him in tighter.

Finally, after receiving hugs from every member, he offered.

"Would you lot like to meet my twins?"

* * *

**Whatcha think? Like the names? Leave a comment/review follow/fav, PM or review who you think god parents should be!**

**Until next time!**


	20. Old Faces

**Hello Lovelies! Sorry it's been an age, school has been very stressful. But this story came about with a character i realized i completely forgot about! So here it is!**

**This chapter being said... poll is still up for godparents...**

**Disclaimer: You know, in my two week hiatus I tried... but nope. **

* * *

_Chapter 20: Old Faces _

Up above, in the nursery, several nurses were cooing and fussing over the little twins that had just come in.

"Poor dears," An older woman fussed, wrestling little Sarah into a nappy. "Such a stressful birth I heard."

"Really?" Another one said, stroking the sleeping Henri's cheek, smiling at the little boy.

"I heard the mother delivered in a café."

Several of the nurses' jaws dropped, but one simply sighed.

"Must be the offspring those revolutionaries, they're always getting themselves into trouble. The nurses down on the ER level know most of them by name."

"Oh you're exaggerating Alice," The older nurse chided. "That hypochondriac resident is part of that group."

"Yes, and his boyfriend is constantly in the ER." Alice remarked. The nurses continued to laugh as they busied themselves with cleaning, clothing, measuring, and weighing the babies before them. Outside the nursery, a custodian stopped to listen. With his eyebrows quirked, he realized the description of the parents of those children was very familiar.

Moving towards the momentarily unguarded cots he gazed down at the infants. The girl squirming impatiently, obviously longing to be back with her mother, struck him immediately. He could clearly remember a jubilant ginger bursting out of his bedroom, presenting his followers with his little bundle. Hell, he could remember holding an identical girl not long after, admiring her spirit even at minutes old. The boy, well he was harder to place. He'd admit he was impressed the little bugger already had his thumb in his mouth, but he wasn't familiar with the face.

Finally, he remembered the university paper he somehow got his hands on back in his final years in the cell. The revolutionaries that had attempted to overthrow the president of the university for discriminating against minorities. He laughed at the memory of scouring the sad excuse of a barricade they made the next day to pilfer through the left over jackets and bags left behind. The face this little boy resembled the most was the boy with the glasses, who stood at the leader's right side. He remembered climbing over injured students in the immediate aftermath, pretending to be searching for someone and he remembered seeing glasses boy, quite motionless and bleeding from a gash on his head. Glancing once more at the two children, especially the little boy, he was glad to know the idiot survived.

Scanning to make sure no one was watching him, he went off to give the mother his felicitations.

Making his way down the fluorescent hallway, it wasn't long before he came upon the napping Éponine. Moving into the room, he brought his grimy hand up to her forehead and brushed the hair off her face. Smiling to herself she let out a small sigh.

"Hm, Ferre, is that you?"'

"Close Éppy, real close." He never thought he'd seen eyes shoot open so quickly.

"What the hell are you doing in a hospital?" She sneered, pulling away from him.

"Is that anyway to greet yur favorite 'uncle'." He jeered.

"Brujon, if you're my uncle then my father's a saint." She snapped.

"What do you want? I don't understand why you people want me to suffer!" She was no longer hysterical as much as seething.

"Look Ninny,"

"Don't call me that." She breathed, stabbing him with her deathly glare.

"I jus thought congrats were in order. Didn think you'd have brats of yur own."

"You leave my children out of this or so help me God, I will murder you so slowly you'll beg for mercy ten times over."

Brujon had the decency to back up.

"Maybe I'll let yur father know, I have to report to the prison at weeks end, show 'em I'm keeping up my service to the community." He almost laughed at the pure fear that pooled in her once fiery eyes.

"Please Brujon, I know it was my fault you got arrested all those years ago. I know you sat in prison for God knows how long planning your sweet revenge and now that everyone else is in prison, I'm your next target, but please, _please_ not my children." She pleaded, her small hand wrapping around his wrist like a vice. He scanned her face and he almost smiled.

In front of him was not the waifish teenager who was forcibly dragged to all her father's schemes. The fiery girl who'd protest and fight, only to be beaten down and abused by every man twice over (he was ashamed to admit he was once one of those men.). No, in front of him was the little girl in the pretty blue cap and the smile on her face. The little girl who'd clamber onto his lap, asking for a treat, telling him of all the wonderful things her Papa would do. Once upon a time when only a petty con could keep the old crook and his gang at bay. This was the girl he saw pleading with him, and suddenly, the heart he felt he once possessed, softened.

He gently wiped away the stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Nothin'll happen to them Éppy." He sighed.

"Ah-hem." The stout nurse, Alice, made her precence known to the room.

"Madame Combeferre? You have two people who are very eager to see you."

Brujon looked from the nurse to Éponine, who's fear and fire had drained, to be replaced with a look of pure love that left her glowing. Moving out of the room he looked back at Éponine, now settling back into the bed with a baby in each arm, lost to the world.

"Hey Pon," He called; she looked up, almost startled forgetting he was here.

"They really are beautiful, congratulations."

She nodded slowly, instinctively pulling her children closer to her chest. Hitting the doorframe gently, he turned from the room. He'd tell Thénardier when he saw him at week's end, praying the master thief would feel more anger towards the man who nearly took his grandchildren's life away than the girl who'd given it to them.

* * *

**YAY! Next chapter will have more fluff... I promise, but this little thing (while seeming like a filler right now) will have a purpose i swear!**

**Until Next Time Lovelies! Leave a comment/review follow+fav! **


End file.
